One SlowDance
by ThE QuEen of WhatEvEr
Summary: LYRICLESS..So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter?“You think you’re funny, but you’re an arrogant, bullying toerag,Potter” Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? LJ 4eva
1. Chapter One Perfect World

**One SlowDance

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)

* * *

****

**Chapter one – Perfect world**

**

* * *

**

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I woke up as soon as the sun hit my bedroom window. Getting up early had become a holiday ritual for me, to go for a run around my family's estate so I would be in top form for Quidditch, I was the star chaser and newly appointed captain.

I stepped outside and the chilly air hit my bare arms but I paid no attention to it and started my jog. I had tried extremely hard to get Sirius into my morning ritual but my attempts went in vain, so as I ran I had plenty of time to think of a certain fiery red head that I had been obsessed with the day he laid eyes on her! Lily Evans the love of my life, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

"James get your ass in here before you breakfast gets cold."

"Yes mum I'll be there in 5 min" I yelled back.

As I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by my whole family, my mother and father as well as a very sleepy Sirius. Although the Potter manor had many house elf's my mother all ways insisted on baking and cleaning up herself.

"Morning all" I said as I kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Morning son. There's a letter from Hogwarts on the table." I was the spiting image of my father Harold Potter except for my eyes I had inherited my mother's most unique eyes that had just about every natural colour spiraling into each other.

I opened my letter it was thicker then usual and as I opened it I found and extra page and badge attached to the usual book list. I read over the first page:

_Dear MR Potter_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed head boy this year. This is a very demanding job but you have shown me and you fellow students that you can handle this responsibility._

_You and the head girl will have to spend the train journey together in the head compartment organizing and discussing details for the upcoming year. Also you will help conduct the prefect's meeting. Enclosed is your badge and with that badge comes curtain privileges which may not be abused in any way._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster _

My jaw fell open………… I, James Potter head boy, the same James Potter that got detentions at least three times a month!

"Mate what's wrong with you? You look like you've just been made head boy or something?"

I was speechless, I couldn't believe it. My mother looked up from the toast she had just been buttering and my father lifted his head out of his news paper.

"I-I-I'm H-H-Head Boy!" I managed to get out. The room was quite as though they were all processing what had just come out of my mouth. Within seconds my mother was on top of me hugging and kissing me and my father was congratulating me.

Sirius patted me on the back "Mate I think Moony has had more of and effect on you then you think. Either that or you finely grown up!"

**

* * *

Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

I lay on my bed watching the sun rise out from my window. I had been awake all night in fact; I hadn't slept for weeks now I stayed up all night crying. My usually beautiful bright emerald eyes were dull and my eyes were puffy and red, with dark bags from lack of sleep. Not only had I been losing sleep but I had lost a considerable amount of weight from not eating. It had been a month since that devastating day. It had been the day after the wedding between my older sister Petunia, to Vernon Dursley and both my parents had been traveling home from shopping, and there had been a random Death Eater attack, they had tried to help a bunch of children. They managed to get the children out but got killed in there attempt. My sister who had been notified on her honeymoon of the tragic accident had told me that she did not want any contact with me because it had been apparently my fault, my 'abnormality' had been the course. Which I full well know was right. If I hadn't been a witch my parents would be here with me now! My sister had let me keep the family house at least.

I had no one, my two friends were abroad and would not return till September the first, the start of their 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of magic.

"Come on lily, you have to get up and eat something today" I told myself "you have cried enough." I had always been a strong person that never lost my composer in front of too many people. I swung my legs over the side of my bed just as a huge barn owl flew through the window caring the yearly Hogwarts letter.

I took it of the owl's leg noticing it was heavier then usual. I opened the letter and it revealed:

_Dear MISS Evans_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed head girl this year. This is a very demanding job but you have shown me and you fellow students that you can handle this responsibility._

_You and the head boy will have to spend the train journey together in the head compartment organizing and discussing details for the upcoming year. Also you will help conduct the prefect's meeting. Enclosed is your badge and with that badge comes curtain privileges which may not be abused in any way._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster _

This had not come as such a shock. I had known that I was a candidate for being head girl, I had the top marks of my year, was popular amongst the students, favorite of every teacher except the Divination teacher and I been a prefect two years in arrow. I was the 'perfect' student but that was just at first glance, very few knew of the things that I got up to with my friend, sneaking of to go to clubs, getting drunk and exploring the school and school grounds.

The thing that upset me the most was that my father and mother would not be able to know my achievements. My parent had all ways been proud of me.

"No Lily, don't cry again" I closed my eyes as one single tear fell down my face.

* * *

--------------------------------

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had received the letter from Hogwarts and I still looked horrible but I had been eating a little every now and then. I had decided that today I would go to Diagon Alley to gets my books and a few extras.

I got dressed in my tight flare jeans and a green halter neck top. The top did not fit me so well anymore; it was loose because of the weight I had lost. Then I tried hiding the bags under my eyes with make-up, it worked a little but my eyes were still puffy. I gave up and went down stairs to apperate to the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked through the alley quickly getting all my stuff I needed as fast as I could. I usually took my time I loved going to all the shops and exploring there products but today I wanted to get back to my home more then ever. It was hard to go out into the public. My parents usually always came out with me; it brought back to many memories

**

* * *

James' point of view:

* * *

**

I sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron surrounded by my three best friends; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We had decided that today we would get all our school books together. I had been silent for most of the conversation only adding in every so often. The door opened and I lifted my head and at that moment, time stood still as my eyes saw a glimmer of the beautiful auburn hair. It was her, Lily Evans.

"Hey mate wake up, are you listening to me?" Sirius waved his hand in front of my face

"Sirius leave him! There's only one thing that can make him act like this and she is standing at the door!" Remus said as he followed my gaze to the door. All the guys looked up to see the redhead make her way though the Cauldron.

"Oh my god! Look at her she look horrible, her top is hanging of her!"

"I wonder what happened to her!" I had noticed that her eyes were not there bright happy self and she had lost a whole lot of weight. I wanted to go follow her and find out what was troubling her and hug her, touch her but I know she would not tell me or let me, well not yet at lest.

_

* * *

Okay this is the exact same story as before but just with out the lyric because were not allowed the lyrics any more. It won't be the same! Anyways read and review as before._


	2. chapter two When I'm With You

**One SlowDance**

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

_So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)_

**Chapter two – When I'm With You

* * *

**

** September the first**

**

* * *

Lily's point of view:**

I had wanted to get to the head compartment before anyone else got there, I didn't want anyone to see me until it was absolutely necessary. I was starting to look a bit better because I had started to eat a bit more now and was sleeping a few hours a night, but still I looked horrible.

I was an hour and a half early and there was no one on platform 9 ¾. I had apperated to Kings cross station (I had passed my apperision test before my parents had passed away).

I sat in the head compartment staring out the window. I wanted to get away from London as fast as possible. Tears fell down my pale cheeks as I remembered the first time I had come to this platform.

* * *

**----Flash back---

* * *

**

"Lily, now you write to me as soon as you get to Hogwarts" my mother said to me.

"I will mum don't worry I will be fine!"

"Now watch out for boys. They may promise you the world but there can only be one boy that can do that!" my father had all ways been the type to give me advise about boys, he had always told me that the one that you love most is usually the one you hate with a passion. However I found that hard to believe.

Just as my father had finished his sentence, a boy with messy black hair that stuck up at the back had just come out of the barrier at a run and ran straight into me. He was lying on top of me when our eyes meet and for a second there was a serge of electricity through our bodies.

"Lily dear are you all right?" I heard her mother ask.

He got off me and apologized "I-I-I'm really sorry."

"Hey mate there you are" a young boy with long black hair came up to the boy who had fallen on top of me, "now who is this young lady huh?" His gaze landed on me.

"Oh, I'm Lily, Lily Evans" I said shyly. The boy with messy black still hadn't taken his eyes off of me and it was becoming unnerving.

"Jammmsie there you are!" a blond girl come up to the boy with messy black hair, I guessed jamsie must be a nickname for James. The blond girl had pulled his hand into hers. James pulled his hand away, which greatly upset the blond. I had spotted this and smirked to myself "James who is this?" she said in a jealous high pitch squeal pointing at me, when she noticed me smirking at her.

"Jenny, this Lily Evans." James answered all most in a dreamy voice.

"Well I want to go now!" the very agitated blond girl started to pull James away from where he was standing.

"Bye Lily, see you around I guess!" James's friend said as he followed the girl but James was still staring at me.

I turned to my parents "now honey do be careful and remember that we will always be proud of you no matter what!" my mother said starting to cry.

I kissed them and turned to my sister.

"Don't come back freak!" Petunia said with disgust.

"Now Petunia be nice"

* * *

**------End flash back------

* * *

**

I looked out the window it was blurry because of the tears that were falling freely down my face I could make out people moving around.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**  
I came an hour early without Sirius, Peter or Remus. I really wanted to get to the head compartment early to ensure that I could make a good impression on the head girl. I didn't want her to get the wrong picture of me, whoever she may be! I had been thinking of who would be the head girl ever since I got the letter and the only girl I could think of was Lily Evans. I hope it is her, because then I could get to know her and maybe she would get to know me!

I was now standing in front of the head compartment and I saw the shadow of a girl sitting in the corner, I didn't want to disturb her so I opened the door slowly and tried not to make any noise. I looked to see the fiery red head sitting in the corner staring out of the window with tears falling down her face. She still looked horrible but she looked a bit 'healthier'. It was amazing even when she looked upset she still had an awe of beauty.

However I couldn't stand it; I couldn't stand seeing her in pain! I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. I stayed there and she didn't object so I lifted my hand and wiped a tear away from her face. She rested her head in my hand but all of a sudden as though she had just remembered what she was doing she moved away. Using the back of her hand she wiped the rest of the tears way.

"So you head boy huh? Potter" she said so softly that if I had not been kneeling in front of her I wouldn't have heard.

"Yeh I guess I am, dunno what Dumbledore was on, but here I am" I said as a smile crept on her face but it was soon gone. I got up and sat down on the bench opposite her, she hadn't taken her eyes off of me. The silence in the room was starting to get tense and I know she wouldn't want to talk about what was troubling her so I asked the one question I've wanted an answer to for 6 years now "Lily why do you hate me so much?"

**Lily's point of view:**

**

* * *

**  
I looked at him thinking it must have been just one of his arrogant questions but I saw the seriousness in his eyes. I sighed, this is going to be one psychotic year! I looked down at me hands "I don't hate you, well not really actually. Its just……" I looked up in to his eyes.

"It's just what?" he looked at me all most pleading me to go on

"Ever since that first time I saw you - you know when you landed on top of me – I-I-I…." I looked in his eyes and down again… oh god why is this so hard? "I liked you." There! I said it! He'll probably jump up and down saying he had finally got Evans to admit she likes him but went I looked up I saw confusion on his face.

"So why didn't you ever say yes when I asked you out?"

"Because every time you asked it wasn't sincere James, you would make a joke about it and then you would go off and snog some bimbo in your fan club!" I said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world "and I didn't want you to drop me like the rest of em" I finished with me head down….God why did I chose now to become shy!

"But I wouldn't have done that! I care about you Lily! I never cared about those other girls!" This time I looked start into his eyes and he stared back. "I don't know how I can convince you that you are defiantly not like any other girl and I would treat you differently Lily" he looked away and shifted in his seat… Merlin! James Potter is nervous!

"You're my flower" he whispered. There was silence again, but it was broken yet again by James "this is definitely not how I imagined our first meeting this year – you know – I imagined you would yell 'Potter You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag'." I looked up to see how those words made him feel.

"I'm sick of fighting! I'm sick living in this stupid life where everyone we love dies!" I noticed that my arms were showing so I made to move them away from his sight, pulling my sleeves down. But James reflexes were too good from all the Quidditch. He grabbed my wrist (not painfully, but more gently) and slowly he pulled up my jumper sleeve to reveal three cuts up my arm.

**James' point of view:**

**

* * *

**  
I breathed in deeply. How could she do something like that to herself? How could my Lily flower want to kill herself! I looked up into her watery emerald eyes. A single tear fell down her face. I wiped it away and pulled her into a tight hug she held on for dear life. I could feel more tears falling on my t-shirt but I didn't care. "Lily, tell me what happened?" I asked her in a concerned voice.

I sat there for the next half hour as she told me everything about her family and about the bloody Death Eaters that had killed her parents.

"And every time I feel a little happy I remember that I should be sad. And then I cut myself by accident first and I felt pain so I did it again and again" she finished. I noticed that she had gone through a whole box of tissues. "James I'm sick of this I don't want to be sad anymore," it felt good to hear her say my first name, it just rolled of her tongue as though it was just so natural for her to say.

"Well don't," I told her "I mean your parents are dead and you have grieved so now start healing, your parents will have wanted you to be happy. Lily they maybe gone from your sight but they're not go from your life, they are still here just not in person." She had stopped crying and looked up at me with a funny expression

"What?" her expression was kind of creeping me out.

"James Potter you are smarter then I though, actually you're quite different from what I though you were!"

"Arrrhh not the bullying, toerag, arrogant prankster you though I was then?" I said with a smile.

"Well the bullying, toerag and prankster yes but the arrogance still remains," she said with a smile "James do you want to start over? Friends?" at this my heart nearly jumped out of my chest Lily Evans wanted to be friends with me James Potter!

"Is that a rhetorical question, what do you think I would say 'hell no, I don't want to be your friend!' Of course I want to be your friend!" I said as the smile grew wider as she leaned in to hug me.

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**  
It felt so good hugging James….James it sounded so nice to call him that instead of Potter. A smile grew on my face. I heard my mum's voice in my head 'give him a chance lily he seems so nice' well mum I think I might just take your advice.

Forty-five minutes later we had finished discussing most of the plans for the year.

"I think we need to go talk to the prefects and then we can go see our friends or hang!" I said looking at my watch to see what time it was. The prefect meeting was quite simple James did most of the talking and I helped out every now and then. We gave them there petrol times and they left in groups except for one of the girls. She was the Gryffindor prefect and was one of the bimbos in 6th year that worshiped the ground that James walked on.

"James! You look good" she said looking him up and down with a hunger expression. She put her hands around his neck but James pushed her off but she placed them there again but James again pushed her away. "James!" then she turned and saw me standing with my arms crossed "Oh James I get it now, you want to wait till that bitch gets out of the room...Evans woul…."

"Sarah don't you ever call her that!" James was getting angry.

"What? Evans?" she asked confused. Merlin save this girl! She really is a bimbo!

"No bitch. She is not a bitch, it's more like you're the bitch!" he said really getting angry now!

"Sarah you heard him, get the fuck out!" I said with great disgust. The glare that she gave me was hilarious. What was she trying to do? Kill me or something?

"Evans, you think that you are so good. That your shit don't stink! Just because you're popular and you have every guy after you! You know what? I think the Death Eaters did your parents a favor."

"How did you know about my parents?" I said going white.

"My dads head of death identification department. And it's only a pity you weren't there too so you could have died with them, because believe me all the girls would have be glad to get ride of you!"

I couldn't take it! I saw that James was about at the end of his thread if it had been a guy insulting me he would have been jinxed ages ago. But before I knew it, my feet were traveling by themselves and I raised my hand and punched her right in the nose as hard as I could.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I was so shocked! I knew Lily had a temper but I did not know that she could throw a punch!

Sarah fell on to the floor. She was holding her nose crying how now she had a broken nose. Lily muttered a healing charm and pointed her wand at Sarah's nose. And with that she turned and walked out of the room….I watched her ass sway as she walked to the door. Merlin, she's sexy! 'James stop thinking about it its only going to make matters worse in the crotch area' just as she reached the doorway she turned to me.

"You coming or should I leave you alone with that trash?" even though she sounded angry I could see the smile on her face.

"Of course I'm coming with _you!_" and with that I step over Sarah and follow Lily out the door. Out in the corridor I turned to Lily "Lily Evans did you just punch someone?"

She smirked, "You know what James I think I did. I guess more of you rubbed of on me then I thought!"

"I guess so." I looked her over again. "Let's find our friends. They're probably together since last I heard they were dating each other!" I said and the look on Lily face was of confusion. Then it hit me Mel and Rose had not told her they had been dating Sirius and Remus! "Ummmm so they didn't tell you, did they?"

"Obviously not" she sighed, after a long pause she spoke again "was I that much of a bitch?"

"Of course not! We just didn't get a chance to know each other properly" I said softly to her.

"No I was. I only listened to the bad stuff people said about you and all the pranks you did. To think what you did for Remus. Merlin! You put your life on the line to help him out……I'm such a BITCH!" my jaw dropped! How did she know about Remus, and what we did every full moon

"Lily?"

"Yeh?" she asks staring in to my eyes.

"You know about Remus? You know about all of it?" I asked slightly uneasy, I didn't know how she would react.

"Yeh I've known about Remus since first year and I've known about you, Sirius and Peter since the end of four year."

"Oh! And you never told us? The amount of times I had to make up those fake excuses for all the scratches you know all along!"

"Yeh pretty much, it was cute seeing your face try to think up a good excuse!"

"Did you tell any one" I said more panicky. If she told someone I would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"What do you take me for James? I would never tell anyone, I'm not an idiot, and I know how people would react. Most people would be prejudice!" she said slightly annoyed that I would think so little of her.

"I just had to check so you are the only one that knows, right?"

"No, Mel and Rose know too, but before you get ideas they found out by all by themselves and no, they haven't told any one." I let out a breath, feeling relief that he wasn't mad and everything's finally out in the open.

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

We continued through the train knowing that they would be in their usual compartment, the very last one at the back of the train. All the time I could sense the closeness between myself and James when our hands occasionally brushed up against each other and every time I would smile. We finally reached the end and opened the compartment to find Mel and Rose jumping out of the laps of Sirius and Remus.

"Lily we were just playing around, it's not like we like them or anything!" Mel said quickly and Rose nodded. I couldn't believe my friends they wouldn't tell me that they were dating people and further more they kept lying about it. I look at Sirius and Remus who were looking very hurt by what the girls had just said.

"Is that how little you think of me, fuck Mel! I expected better from you! And you Rose! You promised you would never lie to me! Great friends you are!" I yelled. I couldn't take it, I had already been through hell and now my friends were lying to me!

"Lily it's not as bad as it looks. You're over reacting really!"

"Yeh Rose is right Lily, it's no need for the swearing, its not like your parents died!" at the second that Mel had said it I took a sharp intake of breath and James moved in front of me and told every one to leave me alone but I pushed him aside.

"No it's not like my parents died because I already know how that feels. It hurts like hell but you lying to me is – is – is like a slap in the face!" I ran out of the room and I didn't stop running till I got to the head compartment. How could they do something like that? I would have been a bit upset that they were going out with Remus and Sirius well more Sirius, Remus is kinda like a brother to me. But I would have accepted it I'm not all together a bitch!

**James' point of view:

* * *

**  
"James what does she mean? 'She knows how it feels?'" Mel said worriedly

"Mel, Rose you might want to sit down!"

"James this is not time for your shit! Tell me now what she means now!"

"Mel, don't fucken loose your temper with me! You're the one who hasn't been there for her when she needed you and further more you lied to her!" I could feel the anger rising in me.

"We didn't tell her because she would have told us off or been angry!" Rose yelled at my face.

"Okay she may have been angry at you for 10 seconds but she would have gotten over it and you know it!" he paused.

"Why are you even standing up for her, after all she did to you she was a complete BI…"

"Don't you even say that about her, I'm warning you?"

"B.I.T.C.H…James she is a bitch!" I with all the rest of the guys along with Rose was completely shocked at Mel! She had just bad mouthed her best friend.

"Mel you want to know what she meant by it, well here's what she meant. Her parents were killed on the holidays, her sister has disowned her, she's stopped eating and has been cutting herself, and she has no one. And you ask me why I defend her after she has been mean to me well here's the thing, it's because I love her and she had reason to bad mouth me!" I turned out of the compartment. I couldn't believe Mel, she had some nerve. And had I just said what I think I said? Yes I had and it was true I did love Lily Evans with all my heart. I would do anything for her!

* * *

**Compartment after James and Lily left:**

**

* * *

**  
Every one was shocked. The guys for one reason but the girls were shocked for three reasons. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, how could Lily go through that? She's the nicest girl they both know! Yes, she has had a few problems with James but she was still caring and considerate. The girls slid down the wall in a sitting position on the floor. How could they have not sent one letter to her asking how she was? How could they be so stupid? Lily would have been happy for them, that they had found someone that they liked! And further more James had said that he loved her, they had known he had a crush on her but they though it was nothing more than an infatuation!

"We should have sent her a letter; I mean I don't think I even thought about her while we were away!" Rose said.

"I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Who was the one that was there when my parent divorced? Who was the one who helped me when Ben dumped me? Who has been there no matter what! Her, Lily Evans! And the one time she needs help I make things worse by thinking the world revolves around me!" Mel muttered as tears fell down her face.

"I think you need to talk to Lily ASAP because if you don't everything is going to get worse" Remus said in a soft voice.

"Yeh she needs you guys, your all that she has." Every one looked at Sirius at these words "it's not too late to repair things."

"You know what Sirius, for once your right" both Mel and Rose got of the ground and clean them selves up and head out the door to find Lily.

**Lily's point of view:**

**

* * *

**  
I sat in the compartment by myself I didn't know what to think now. 'The two people I though were my friends were – were – were I don't know what they were. I don't know! I'm so lost I don't know what to think any more!'

James walked in to the room, he seemed to be angry and I had a pretty good idea what had happened after I ran out of the compartment.

I watched him as he paced back and forward in the compartment, he looked cute. My eyes traveled over his body he had certainly been working out or something because he was really tone. His t-shirt clung to his torso he looked so hot, no he looked sexy. Now I under stood why girls threw themselves on him. _Lily what are you doing thinking about James like that? _I should be thinking about my friends but all I could think of was what it would feel like to touch him or have him touch me. _Did I just think that? Lily concentrate you have to figure what to do about your friends. _

James finally sat down; he looked like he had something on his mind that was confusing him. _I wonder what it is?_

**James point of view:

* * *

**

_I love her! I lover her! Oh my god I'm 17 and I'm in love. _I noticed that she was looking me up and down, is Lily Evans checking me out? _Nah I cant have been she only wants to be friends, nothing more! _ I moved to the bench and sat down.

There was a knock on the door and I looked over at Lily "should I open it?" she shook he head and went back to looking out the window. Another knock came and I looked at the door for 2 seconds and went back to staring at Lily.

**Mel's point of view:

* * *

**

I walked out of the compartment with Rose following right behind me. "Where would she be?" I asked Rose

"Well my guess would be the head compartment, which is up the front so we can pass all the other compartments and check while we go pass." I followed Rose as we made our way down the train checking for Lily's vibrant auburn hair. "I guess this is the head compartment." We had reached an oak door with frosted glass which had 'Head Compartment' in gold cursive writing. I reached for the handle but just as I was going to grab hold of it a squeaky girlish voice said "Password please!"

I looked a Rose and mouthed 'password?' "Excuse me miss, but we don't have one, can you just let us in?"

"Its really important" I pleaded

"Sorry, but no password no entry." she giggled

"Please we need to talk to the head girl. I promise it won't take long!"

"I would let you but I'm under tricked instruction from the Head Master not to let anyone in unless they have the password" she said sympathetically.

"Try knocking!" suggested Rose, I lifted my hand and knocked once. No one answered. I looked at rose and she shrugged. "Try again" so I knocked once more but still no answer.

"Maybe we will talk to her at the feast" Rose nodded and we walked back down the carriage.

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

There was only one more knock and then if fell silent again. I looked over at James and to my surprise he was staring at me I blushed and turned my gaze back out side the window. _'Lily what's up with you? You've never blushed when James stared at you!_'

He cleared his throat and I turned to look at him "we better change in to out school clothes because were nearly there."

I nodded and got up and stared to rummage through my trunk pulling out my skirt, shirt and robs. I started to lift my top off but I felt his eyes on me. "Ummmm may be we should turn around and take turns to change?" I said a bit unnerved by my situation.

"Yeh that's a good idea." He said huskily. He turned around, I pulled my top off and buttoned up my shirt, sliding of my jeans I picked up my skirt and stepped into it.

"You can turn around now" I said as I put my robes over the top of my shirt. I walked to the corner and turned around for him to change. But I couldn't help but peak.

He had pulled his t-shirt off he had clearly been working out over the holidays because he looked so hot. _'Lily take your eyes away'_ I said to my self '_I can't.'_ His tone body was tanned and smooth. As she swung the shirt around is body I could see the muscles tense and un-tense. He had buttoned his shirt up most of the way but he still had some chest showing.

He went to his jeans and undid his belt as well as his fly. He let them drop to the floor revealing his boxers that were white with love hearts all around. As I looked more closely I could see the front of his boxers seemed to be a bit tight. I blushed as bright as my hair and turned away it seemed to be getting really warm in the compartment. "I'm finished, you can turn around now," came his deep male voice.

I turned around still a bit flushed and stared right into his eyes, I blushed again and he smirked. '_Oh shit he knows'_

**James point of view:

* * *

**

She turned to look at me and found I was all ready focused on her she blushed and turned a way. I couldn't help but smile _'I had made lily blush!' _the silence in the room was getting tense so I looked at my watch _'It's time to get changed._' I looked up and cleared my throat. "We better change in to out school clothes because were nearly there"

She nodded and got up to look through her trunk. I watched her every move as she lifted out a skirt, shirt and robes, she moved with such grace. Her hand reached the hem of her shirt _'Holy shit she going to pull of her top in front of me?' _she stopped just as she was about to lift it up "Ummmm may be we should turn around and take turns to change?" _'So close'_

"Yeh that's a good idea," my voice came out husky. I turned away to face the corner. '_One little peak couldn't hurt, could it?' _I turned my head just to see her lift the shirt of her head. Her hair fell done her back away past her bra line. She had a push-up, black lace bra on. As she put her shirt on I could she her hips move they swayed as she pulled the shirt around her. I could feel it getting very hot in here and as she dropped her jeans to reveal a matching black lace g-string. I could feel my pants going very tight and it seemed to go from hot to boiling in the room. I couldn't look any more so I turned away. I tried to keep my breathing steady.

"You can turn around now" her sweet voice said as she walked to where I was standing. I moved over to where I had my clothes laid out. I pulled of my shirt and let it drop to the floor. Moved to pick up my shirt and as I did so I could see Lily's reflection in the window.

She let her eyes wonder up my body, I pulled my shirt on swinging it around me and did up the button not all the way though. I could still see her looking at me as I undid my belt and fly. I let them fall to the ground a moved slightly so I could see her face out of the corner of my eyes. Her eyes surveyed me favorite boxers and came to a stop at the front were I could still feel me having a hard on. Her eyes widened and she went as bright as her hair. She turned around and I finished getting dressed.

"I'm finished, you can turn around now." As she turned around she met my eyes, once again she blushed and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

**Reviews:

* * *

**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed it was much appreciated!

Sophie – thanks for the review glad u like it! Hope to hear more from u!

ToXiC PrInCeSs - hahah yeh after much work I got it up! Thanks for all the help and the review hug

hpandfriendsruletheworld - thanks a lot it means a lot to have some one like my work. Yeh Simple Plan is the best, I'm like obsessed with them (as u can see). And u can ramble any time you want…… I like to listen!  Hope to hear more from u! I've read some of ur work its really good!

ann – thanks for the review, I'm so glad u like it. Yeh I'm obsessed with Simple Plan there really good band, I listen to them like 24/7. Hope to hear more form u!

Dumbledore's Angels – thanks for the review, yeh Simple plan are the best! I really like your story but u like haven't updated for like a year! Tell Jackie and u to hurry up with it! Hope to hear more from u!

Funky! – yeh I am kinda doing a theme of simple plan like all the chaps names will prob be simple plan songs (if I don't run out that is :P) but im not quite sure if ill put bits of the songs in all of the chaps...ill put a few but I'll prob put in some other punk or good songs that relate to wats happening in the story. Well hope to hear from u!

greengrl – thanks for the review! Glad u liked it! Hope to hear more from you!

_Thanks every one for reviews hope u liked this chap soz its kinda long but I got excited:P! Read and Review! _


	3. Chapter three You Don't Mean Anything

**One SlowDance**

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)

**Chapter three - You Don't Mean Anything

* * *

**

**Rose's point of view:

* * *

**

Remus stood by my side as we made our way to the not so horseless carriages I kept my eyes peeled for a flash of auburn. I felt like a dickhead, 'how can I have been so ignorant to her feelings?' I saw Mel next to me she also was keeping an eye out for lily, we both felt so awful.

"Don't worry you will see her at the feast. You and Lily are too good of friends, to not patch things up!" I looked over at Remus and kissed him on the cheek. Of course Mel and I would patch things up with Lily, she was our rock!

"I know I just feel so awful, I didn't mean any of it! I was so stupid" I sobbed.

"Shhhh" Remus pulled me into a tight hug and I clung to him.

**Mel's point of view:**

**

* * *

**

'Where is she, I need to apologies, I feel like such a cow!' I turned my head in every direction searching for Lily.

"Clam down!" Sirius said agitatedly.

"I can't! I was such a bitch to her!" I replied forcefully

"Well you're not going to see her in this crowd!"

"I might!" I was tired of Sirius, he had spent the whole of the trip joking around!

"Whatever! I sick of fighting with you!"

"Good! So shut up!" he was so not going to get the last word in this fight! I looked over to see Rose in a tight hug with Remus sobbing. Of course Rose had taken it harder then I had. She had made a promise to Lily about a year ago not to hide anything from each other even if it may make them made each other. I had never been as close to Lily as Rose but I still had a very good relationship with her.

I turned around and scanned the congested crowd for a glint of auburn hair but I saw none! I climbed into one of the carriages which would make the steady trail to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**James point of view:

* * *

**

We spent the remainder of the trip in silence. I didn't take my eyes off of her. She is like the eighth wonder of the world! Strands of her auburn hair would fall in her face and every once in a while she would brush it a way just to find it fall back in her face. Her unique hair was nothing compared to her emerald eyes. They lit up every time she smiled and after many years of observation I had come to find that they often changed shades according to her mood. Oddly her porcelain skin was an even contrast to her bright eyes and auburn hair.

She was the envy of every girl, except for the select few that idolized her. She had the looks, the intelligence and of course you couldn't look past the fiery temper which only I could bring out in her.

Every guy in the school ran after her but yet she had only dated 4 people over the past 6 years. She wasn't like any other girl I know, she didn't drop at my feet and that was what had attracted me first off, but I had come to know her so well that I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She radiated a certain aura that no other girl could compete with.

"Am I that interesting, or do I have dirt on my face?" she asked half amused.

"You're the most fascination creature in the enter universe!"

"You never give up with the charming then, huh?" she said as she pushed one of the strands of hair behind her ear again.

"I don't know what you mean, but it's true I know pretty much everything about you but yet you are a complete and utter mystery to me!" it had bugged me that I had practically followed her around studying her every move and yet she could surprise me. "What are you doing?" I asked. Her pencil stopped moving on the paper.

"I'm drawing"

"Oh, is that a muggle pencil? I think that what it's called" she looked up at me again

"Yeh, it's called a pencil. Looks like you did actually pay attention in muggle studies"

"Hey, I'm not all dumb you know! Just because I muck around a lot doesn't mean that I didn't do the work!"

"Oh, I know you must do the work, but you always get the top marks and I never see you studying or anything! You just lay back and relax and do well!" she sounds a bit agitated as she looked at me.

"Second highest to you! You are definitely the smartest girl! NO person I have every known achieves as much as you do and what makes it even more of an achievement is that you're a muggle born. I grow up with magic but you only found out about it when you were 11!" I couldn't believe that she doubted her own smartness.

"Yeh but I study my ass off and I see you and you sit in class chatting up some girl or planning some prank!"

"Come on Lily, I know you don't study as much as you say you do." I smirked at her

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asks, I could hear anger in her voice.

"Oh, I know about you little outings to Hogsmeade and those clubs you go to," I said still smirking at her.

"Oh and tell how do you know about those things?" She didn't sound upset in fact she seemed very amused.

"Lily I know all about you."

"Have you been stalking me MR. Potter?"

"I wouldn't call it that, I would call it studying, Lily Evan." She just rolled her eyes at me and went back to her drawing. I started at her for at little longer.

"Can I see it?"

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

_  
Had James nothing better to do then follow me around that place all the time?_ I rolled my eyes back at him and went back to my drawing. "Can I see it?" came his deep voice.

"See what?" I very well knew what he wanted to look at but no one had ever asked me to see my drawings, except Rose. But that was totally different.

"Your drawing?"

I hesitated a bit.

"Yeh I guess" for some reason I have no idea why I had said yes. I hated showing my drawings to anyone. The only person I have ever shown was Rose I hadn't even let Mel close to them. But for some reason I felt that I could trust him and that he wouldn't make fun of it, he would understand.

"It's not that good though!" I found myself saying, not wanting to disappoint him, _what happens if he hates it?_ He won't hate it! _But it's not good it's only a sketch_. Lily Evans what has gotten into you? Since when have you cared what James Potter likes and not likes!

He stood up from the opposite bench and sat right next to me and looked at my paper. I couldn't look at him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I turned expecting to see the disgust in his face but it wasn't there "It's really good!"

I found when I was upset I would draw what was bothering me, I didn't plan the drawing I just let my hand glide over the page letting my emotions take over, spelling out my thoughts, emotions, life and answers. I looked back over what I had drawn. In the right-hand corner was a girl with long hair that seemed to be lost, alone in the dark. In the other corner was a dark figure with dark mess hair and glass. He had his hand in his hair messing it up, very much like the human counter part did. In the middle was written _'when one door closes and one is left a jar, another opens, uncovers a new being'_ I looked up again "you think so?"

"Wow, Lily its fantastic. The detail, it looks so real and life like." He turned his head to face mine. He looked into my emerald orbs "you shouldn't say it's not that good! Because it's more then good its, its… fantastic!" he paused "How many people have you shown you art work?"

"To be totally honest I've only shown Rose and now of course you" he hadn't taken his eyes of me and I couldn't help but stare right back in to his eyes, blushing a bit.

**James point of view:

* * *

**

_  
Was that supposed to mean something? Why did she decide to show me and not Mel?_ I was so confused by this girl. One minute she hates my guts, the next she wants to be friends and shows me her drawing but she hasn't shown anyone else! She started to blush as I kept my eyes on her trying to get a little insight in what seamed to be a very confusing girl.

I finally gave up my search and went back to looking at her drawing. It was so life like, as though she had taken the people and stuck them on the page rather then draw them. My eyes lingered on the picture of me in the corner; it was exactly correct down to the last strand of hair. I drifted past the words '_uncovers a new beginning' _am I the new being? But my thoughts didn't stay on that for much longer. They were more court up on the drawing Lily's counter part, the girl in the corner. I noticed some very indistinct difference that most people would skip over. The picture had less freckles in fact it had very few and her eyes seemed to be smaller, less bright, they were missing their usual spark.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a very soft but distinct girlish giggle. "What?"

"Oh nothing" she said giggling a bit more.

"No really what is it?"

"It's just this is like the most focused I've seen you."

"Are you saying that I don't focus in class" I paused and she didn't say anything so I went on "Nah your right, I don't do I?" I smirked at her.

The train came to a stop. I looked out into the darkness and could see the throng of people rushing to get to the castle. "Come on, we better get to the castle. We can't have the head boy and girl late now can we?"

"No I don't think we can" I laugh along with her. After a few seconds her face went pale and she looked like a ghost. "Are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Actually I feel a bit dizzy."

"Well do you want to skip the feast and go to bed for some rest?" I reasoned but she looked at me as if I was insane, "I'll cover for you and give you a run-down of the announcements tomorrow."

"Nah, I'll be……" she tried to say as she got up but she had to lean against the wall for support "actually I think that may be a good idea" she said as she regained the ability to stand with out support. I stood up and went to the door as she put her book away "James?"

"Yeh." I said as I turned around.

"I want you to have these" she handed me two pieces of paper. I looked up at her as I took them. She showed no emotion. I looked down at the first piece of paper it was the drawing that she had shown me earlier. I looked back up to find that no one was standing in front of me.

Looking down again at the second piece of paper she has handed me I found myself looking at some detailed sketches of me and one of her. Her long hair falling down her back, cascading like a water fall as she looked over her shoulder her eyes seemed to be directly looking at me. This sketch of her was a little bigger then an A5 sheet of paper and all ready I could see that this picture was more accurate. It was like staring into a black and white version of her.

* * *

--- IN THE GREAT HALL---

* * *

**Rose's point of view**:

* * *

I stared from my seat at the great halls entrance keeping my eyes open for Lily but the crowds had grown thin. _Where is she?_

"Don't worry she'll be here!" Remus said in my ear. He knows me too well. James came through the doors signaling that no one else would be coming through the door till the first years made there foreboding way to the front to be sorted. He made his way directly towards us but I was still keeping a close eye out for Lily. M_aybe she had something she had to help with?_

"Hey mate, where's Lily flower?" all the guys had adopted James nickname for Lily because it suited her so well.

"She's skipping the feast because she wasn't feeling well" he sat down beside me sounding exhausted.

"Lily missing out on something important? I don't believe it" Sirius said sarcastically.

"It took me some convincing and her inability to stand up properly to get her to go take a rest, but she did." He laughed. He turned to Rose and Mel "you can talk to her tomorrow, she really needs the rest, I don't think she's slept for days!"

"Yeh you're probably right. I just wanted to make it up with her, I feel so bad. We tried to get in to the head compartment but no one answered!" I said.

"Yeh sorry about that .She wasn't up for talking, she practically sat there and drew the whole time."

"Yeh she loves to draw. She has never let me see her stuff though!" Mel said a bit disappointed.

"I have and it's so good! She loves to draw what she's feeling and usually when she has a problem her drawings give her an answer; well that's what she told me!" _oh shit I shouldn't have said that. It has made Mel all upset! Well at less I'm the only one she has ever shown so it's not like Mel has to be scared. Lily's not going to show Potter before she shows her! _

"Yeh I know" I looked over at James who seemed to be in a daze "her drawings are so good, I mean I've only see two but they are so life like!"

My mouth dropped open! Lily Evan had shown James Potter her drawings when no other person except me, not even Mel had seen them! _Does she like him? She would only show him if she trusted him, that's why she had said she showed me! _I had known that Lily wasn't that close to Mel ever since she had went behind her back and slept with her boyfriend in 6th year.

I looked over at Mel who seemed to be fighting tears or a rage of anger. I couldn't work out which one.

The headmaster, Dumbledore stood up "Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts……"

**Reviews:

* * *

**

ToXiC PrInCeSs – Yeh the weathers been pretty random! Lol! There's nothing wrong with your lengths! Yellowcard are so cool! But Good Charlotte are better and Simple Plan are even better! But the GOOD CHARLOTTE concert rocked! Thanks for letting me come with u!

Greengrl – lol, yeh. I love reading a story with tension, but there is going to be a bit more till they actually get together because it adds excitement coz if they get together straight away its boring. Glad u like my story! Thanks for the review!

SweetSouthernGal – thanks for the review….it took me a while but I got it done, soz for the wait.

Too lazy to sign in… - Before I put my story up I checked and I couldn't find any story that was about Lily and James named One SlowDance and after I got your review I looked up my summary and I couldn't see any story that had a summary the same. Well if there is one I didn't intentionally copy.

I haven't yet got up to the R rated part it's the lead up to it….. So later on is where the R kicks in. thanks for your review!

Matty – I'm glad you liked it! Yeh I like putting music in it to sorta break it up and to give some perspective on the emotions in the scene following. Thanks for the review! Soz it took me long to update its just I have a lot of school work (VCE and all) and then I had the Good Charlotte concert which delayed me even more! Anyways hope to hear from you more!

The all mighty and powerfulM – glad u liked it! Soz about the long wait. Hope to here from u more!

hpandfriendsruletheworld – lol yeh I'm from Australia too and her songs (delta) are really good! My friend introduced me to Yellowcard about a month ago and their songs are really good! Yeh I had to add Good Charlotte they're my second fav band. They were so good in concert! Did u know that delta went out with Good charlotte for dinner recently? Well anyways thanks for the review!

hpjsr – Yeh Mel is half based on people I know/ use to know. Glad u liked it! Hope to hear from u more!

_ Thanks for all the reviews soz for the wait but I've been really busy. I've started work on the next chap and hope it won't take too long! _

Read and review!


	4. Chapter four Don’t Want To Think About Y...

**One SlowDance**

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

_So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)_

**Chapter four – Don't Want To Think About You**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's point of view:

* * *

**

With a very full tummy we made our way tiredly to our dormitories not wanting anything more then to lie down and sleep. But I had to take care of one think before I got my much needed beauty sleep.

I looked over to Mel but she was looking anywhere except at me. I could tell she was upset, for what I didn't know. The guys had left us, talking about some prank they wanted to pull by next week. They never give up, really they were just 17 going on 5. B_oys will me boys_.

We got to our dormitory with out much trouble, Mel however bumped into several people on her way up. She was never one to have her head in the clouds, something must be up! But Mel was never the one to talk unless it got out of hand.

Opening the door that now read _7th year girls_, the rhythmic breathing of lily could be heard in the bed next to the window. _Is this girl ever going to be able to get a hold of! _

I got ready for bed putting my favorite PJ's (singlet top which is black with coral poker dots with the international Barbie logo, and teddy bear 'I love you' written repetitively all over tight ¾ pants).

I looked over at Lily's curtains and through the slightly parted material I could see her soft face, her soft pale skin. And that red hair, the long red hair. She was so beautiful I could see why all the guys went for her, I used to envy her. I know I envied my own friend but she was beautiful, smart, funny, polite and everything a guy could wish for, and I was nothing. But then I had the biggest year of my life last year and things changed. You could say I 'matured' and learnt how to do my hair and make up. And Lily helped me, never getting angry when her crush asked me out; she even helped me though the horrible break up. Lily was the best, best friend I ever had!

"Mel help me out as well! I want to make sure I have an apology ready for her at breakfast, so she can have breakfast in bead" Mel looked at me like I was insane. "Mel?" she ignored me and continued with her unpacking. I stormed over to her and dragged her by the arm out to the deserted common room.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be asking Lily what's wrong with her?" she just let it all go, she seemed like she had been holding it in for a while. But little did they now that at the marauders had just walked in under James invisibility cloak.

"What are you talking about, she just lost her family and she feeling alone!"

"Oh yeh! She's so alone that she's already shacking up with Potter!" she yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about? She's not 'shacking up with any one'!"

"Oh no because Lily doesn't date does she!"

I couldn't handle this. I'd had enough of Mel and her stubborn ways, she was my friend but Lily was so much more. I had never really gotten close to Mel like I had with Lily. Come to think of it Mel was a complete and utter slut. "Yeh, the reason she doesn't date anymore is because of you! You're meant to be her 'friend', but you know what, you're just a slut because it was you who made her last boyfriend cheat on her with you!"

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

Watching from the portrait hole as the two girls had their yelling match, oblivious to all else around them! "Yeh, the reason she doesn't date anymore is because of you! You're meant to be her 'friend', but you know what, you're just a slut because it was you who made her last boyfriend cheat on her with you!" Well that did clear a few things up that I was curious about.

"So I slept with him, big deal! She should get over it"

"Big deal! Big deal! BIG DEAL! Melissa you slept with him in her bed on there 6 month anniversary! And you think it's not a big deal!" Now things were making a whole lot more sense to me.

"Yes! Yes I do. It's not like she was going to sleep with him. She's still a fucking Virgin!"_ what's so wrong with being a virgin? _

"And your point is? I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on changing it till I met someone special." I looked over at Remus and he seemed to beam at his girlfriend. It looked like he had no problem with having his girl still being a virgin.

"Look I'm fed up with her pushing me away like I'm a piece of crap. I've tried to move on with her and I was patient when she wouldn't let me see her drawings, but having her show Potter!"

"Mel you can't have it both ways! You can't fuck her boyfriend and also be her friend! It doesn't work like that! Sleep on the couch bitch I don't want to see you!" and with that Rose stormed up stairs leaving Mel with us.

* * *

**------ Later that night------

* * *

**

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I lay on my bed still wide awake. The rhythmical sounds of Sirius' and Peters snores disturbed the otherwise silent room. I got out of bed. There was absolutely no way that I could sleep. All I could do was think about Lily. Her beautiful hair and her bright eyes pierced the blackness that brought my sleep.

Moving over to my desk I opened the draw pulling out the two sheets of paper that Lily had given me on the train. Then turning to my trunk I rummaged through it trying to find some empty photo frame. They were at the very bottom of my trunk. It's brown with gold leafs on it with the sponge effect around the border. It also had green cardboard which had two rectangle boxes over-lapping each other, one bigger then the other.

Looking back at the drawings, I could see that the more accurate drawing out of the two looked like it would fit into the bigger rectangular box of the two. Going back to my desk I got out my album and went straight to the back where I kept all pictures which happened to have the emerald eyed beauty that had captured my heart. I found the one I was looking for, it was taken last year at the end of the year. She had been taking a rest under the oak tree outside. The wind was blowing her hair around as she started out into the blue depths of the lake. Everything seemed perfect when I looked at the picture.

I sighed, I would wait forever for Lily and nothing anyone could say could change my love.

Taking the photo out of the album, I placed it beneath the smaller rectangle which was to the right-hand corner of the frame. I then got my wand out and cut around the sketch making it the right size. It then took its place in the left over box, positioned to the left-hand corner.

Once I had put the frame all back together I turned it over. "Beautiful!" I sighed. It was perfect, she was perfect!

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

The light of the rising sun had started to shine through the curtains as I lay awake on my bed. I had experienced a bad night sleep but yet I still felt happy. The only thing which was bothering me the most was that I had not stopped thinking about a tall dark haired guy.

James had changed so much since I last saw him, or had I changed? Well something had changed and he didn't seem like the arrogant prat he used to be. Or maybe he was never really that prat. Maybe it was just a mask that he put on, and I was so thick that I couldn't see through it like everyone else.

I looked around the room and I could see that Rose had already gotten up. Her bed was still mess and unmade, I looked over to the other end of the room at Mel's bed but it looked like she had not slept there. It looked like it had not even been touched. The loud bang of the door shutting brought my thoughts about Mel to a stand still.

"Hey, you're up!"

"Yeh, I've been up for a while. How about you?" I couldn't stay angry Rose forever. She was my best friend and she had a reason not to tell me about her boyfriend, even if I would have gotten over the shock.

"Yeh, I've been up a while actually. I couldn't sleep, I felt like such a cow yesterday!"

"Rose, we were both cows yesterday!"

"Lily, I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry about not telling you about Remus. I know you would have been happy for me, I was an idiot."

She walked towards me with a tray of food. "Is that for me?"

"Yeh, I wanted to do something for you. You're my best friend and I just wanted to try and make it up to you!" She put the tray down on my bed side table and I got up and I threw my arms around her neck, hugging her tight. She hugged me back equally as tight and we started to cry together.

"Well, isn't this just so beautiful?" we looked over to the open door where Mel was standing.

I glanced at Rose and saw that she was glaring angrily at Mel, "Mel, what do you want?"

"I just want to get my stuff. Don't worry, I don't want to interrupt your little make up session." She walked over to her trunk and got some clothes out and walked back to the door, "Have fun!"

"What was that all about?" I looked at Rose in the face.

"We had a fight last night and a few things were said."

"And the few things were?"

"That she had no rite to be your friend after she slept with Dan I sorta told her that she was a slut and she can't have your trust if she believed that she was the innocent one in the whole thing!"

"Oh!" I paused. Really come to think about it, it was all true. I had had enough of Mel I tried to get over the whole Dan thing but I couldn't, but even before that I had never really been close to her. She was more of an acquaintance then a friend. "Thanks for standing up for me!" I told Rose.

"Lily, I will always be on your side. Mel is not even three times the friend you are. You know how much I love to see the good in everybody, but I guess she has it really deep down but I can't be friends with her if she's going to be a bitch."

"How many people do you think overheard your fight with Mel?" I hoped that not many people had because not many know why I hadn't dated since Dan but the fact was I didn't want to get involved with someone that would cheat on me, I was scared!

"Well I dunno, no one was down in the common room but they may have heard from there rooms. But I don't thing that many would have heard."

We sat on my bed talking about the holidays and other girl things while eating the food on the tray Rose had brought up. "Do you want to still go down to the great hall?"

"Yeh I don't see why not. Just let me get dressed and make myself presentable, okay?" I walked to my dresser and put on my school robes then put a minimal amount of make-up on. I like make-up but I didn't need that much. I already had good skin. All that I needed to do was use mascara and eyeliner to bring out my eyes more.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I constantly looked over to the door to the hall waiting for Lily's arrival; I had spent the whole night thinking of her. _This is going to be one long year. _Mel entered looking like she had a bad night, but she had put heaps of make-up on to hide that fact. She came and sat with Sirius but we all were a bit uncomfortable with her presence, even Sirius had seen Mel in a different light last night. But it didn't stop him from snogging her. I looked up to the door to see Lily and Rose walk in, hand in hand looking like they had had the best night ever.

I watched there progress down the hall to the Gryffindor table and to my surprise they made there way to where we were sitting.

"Hey guys" came their sing song voices.

"Hey Lily, Rose. Aren't you two a bit late?"

"No not really, we had breakfast already. We just felt like coming down and stuff."

I looked at Lily. She noticed me looking at her and she smiled. She smiled direct at me! Just seeing her smile at me gave me a new hope, so I smiled back at her.

"You girls going to sit down or what?" and Rose slid into the set next to Remus and Lily sat down next to me.

Rose and Remus talked so I was left to talk to Lily. "How you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling, much better actually, thanks"

"You didn't miss much last night..." but I didn't get to say the last part of my sentence because Sarah came up to where we were sitting

"So, Lily and Rose are virgins! Well that's not much of a surprise now is it? It's not like anyone would want to sleep with them. They would much rather have Mel!"

Lily turned the colour of her hair

"Sarah you have know idea what you're saying!" Remus said trying to stand up for his girlfriend.

"Oh yes I do. I heard it all last night. Dan, Lily's boyfriend slept with Mel. That's why Lily doesn't date anymore, because she's scared." Now every one was listening and Lily was going redder then before.

"Go away Sarah before you say something you regret!" but before I could say much more Lily stood up.

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear Sarah. And it's none of you business, but I'm not a virgin!" everyone was now starring at Lily, so she walked out of the hall before anything else could happen. Rose got up soon after to go find Lily and I just sat there still confused.

**Lily's point of view**:

* * *

I walked up the stairs deciding to get my books for my class. "Lily wait up!" Rose came huffing and puffing after me. "Why didn't you tell me you lost your virginity?" she looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Because I didn't! I'm still a virgin I just wanted to make Sarah look like a little gossiper."

"Lily sometimes you are too smart for your own good." She laughed, "You should have seen Mel's face though, and she looked like she just ate a flubber worm! And James! You know Remus told me that they heard the fight last night."

"Yeh I sort of gathered that from the way James was acting when Sarah said that stuff about me being scared."

"Do you like James?" I looked at her and the looked at the floor. _Did I like him?_ "I'm not sure. Maybe, but I'm a little confused at the moment."

"Yeh, well if you need to talk about it I'm here okay" I nodded "come on, we're going to be late for class, and I forgot to tell you that this came for you this morning!" she handed me a letter and we ran up to our dorm to get our books just as the bell went. We franticly ran to the charms classroom.

We walked through the door and I looked around for spare seats. There were two next to each other near the back in between James and Remus. Rose took the one next to Remus and I sat in the one next to James.

"Now that we are all here I would like you to get into pairs and just go over what we learnt last year." I looked over at Rose who was moving closer to Remus.

Obviously she was partnering with him so I looked at James, "ummmm do you want to be my partner?" he looked up at me, _this is going to be one long year!_

"Yeh, okay" he said smiling at me.

As he got out his books, I opened the letter Rose had given me earlier.

_Dear Miss Evans _

_I would like to inform you that at the start of lunch that you and Mr. Potter have a heads meeting with professor Dumbledore in his office. Please be on time and you will discuses plans for the year ahead._

_Yours truly, _

_Professor McGonagall._

"James did you get the note about the meeting this morning?" I asked looking up from the yellowing parchment.

"Yeh I did. You want to go together after class, since we are together in all our classes?"

"Yeh that would be good! Now onto these spells, what one do you want to revise first?"

The rest of the morning went by quickly. James made it enjoyable. He could always seem to make me laugh. After charms we had transfiguration. Rose wasn't in my class because she hadn't taken up NEWT transfiguration so I sat with James again.

After class we walked to Dumbledore's office, talking about the very interesting transfiguration lesson in which James had mixed up two spells and accidentally made the table into a pig. I had laughed uncontrollably until Professor McGonagall had told me to reverse it and then I wasn't concentrating properly and mixed up the spell and made the pig blow up spraying pork everywhere! Professor McGonagall had said that we should concentrate more. "But you must admit that my pig was pretty cool!"

"Yeh, I have always wondered what a purple pig would look like!" we cracked up laughing again.

"Hey at least I wasn't the one who blew it up! Who would have thought that a purple pigs insides would be green?"

We got to the gargoyle and told it the password and it jumped aside instantly. We made our way up the stone stairs and came to an oak door. We made our way in "welcome Lily and James. I can see you had an interesting lesson this morning!"

"Yes professor it was very enjoyable. I do believe we learnt not to mix two spells together," said James grinning at the headmasters chuckling.

"Well let me just clean you two up and we can have a quick discussion about a special event that I want you two to organize!" He waved his wand and the green substance disappeared and we sat down.

"Now I would like you two to keep this between yourselves, but I would like you to organize a Halloween Dance. Instead of the usually feast I want you to organize a dance for the senior years." Lily grasped and James grinned "It can be any theme and students do not have to wear dress robes; I would actually prefer you to do a traditional muggle dance."

"Are you serious professor?"

He nodded

"Wow this is so cool!"

"Now you can get back to me on the arrangements in lets say, a week!" James and I both nodded. "I would also like this opportunity to tell you that you have to patrol every evening after curfew till we have organized the patrol time-table with the prefects. That will be it for now so I suggest that you two get some food and get to your next class."

I got up and made my way to the door, but Professor Dumbledore called me back, "Lily I'm sorry about your loss, just remember that they were very proud of you. If you ever need anything I'm here or I'm quite sure Mr. Potter will be more then glad to assist." he said with that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

We made our way down to the great hall, more cheerful then before because of the ball. I looked at Lily. She seemed to be back to her happy self once again, but something was different, it wasn't her appearance but more like her aurora.

We walked in to find Remus and Rose snogging and Mel at one end of the table and Sirius at the other end. "I'll be right back I want to see what's up with Sirius," and Lily nodded in reply and she sat down in the set next to Rose and Remus who parted as she sat down.

"Yo, mate what's up?"

"Not much, I just dunno what to do about Mel. I like her but you know, sometimes she can be a bit bitchy….well I guess she is a bitch. Especially after the things she said to Lily."

"Sirius, Lily isn't going to make you chose between having her as a friend or dating Mel, she's not like that. Yes Mel is a bitch but so is everyone else, we all have our bad qualities!"

"I know. But she's not always like that. Just now, Mel won't shut up about Lily and she's saying that all her friends deserve to die!"

"She starting to sound like Sarah," I laughed.

"Enough about me man, what about you! Lily and you were getting on fantastically in class today, I don't think I've seen here laugh so much" he said, smirking at me.

"I dunno what's going on there. Well at least we're friends now and I can work on getting her to fall in love with me later."

"Don't let her catch you saying that!"

"Saying what exactly is that?" her sweet voice asked from behind me.

"Nothing my Lily flower" I said in a sing song voice that matched hers from this morning.

"What did I say about calling me that?" she said amused.

"That you love the way it rolls of my tough?" I asked with what I hoped to look like an innocent puppy-dog face.

"And Mr. arrogant is back!" Sirius chimed in smirking at his friend's humor.

"Merlin help me! Why did my best friend have to be snogging the only guy in the school that would actually have a proper conversation?" she said half heartedly while sliding into the seat next to me.

"I dunno if I want to sit with a girl that thinks I'm not worthy of a proper conversation!" Sirius whimpered.

"But I'm not just any girl am I? I'm Lily Evans! You should feel privileged to be even talking to me!"

"Now who's the arrogant one?" we all laughed. I had made her laugh again and it made me feel like I was on air! The bell rang and we went down to muggle studies. It was one of those boring lessons where we just learnt theory rather then practical stuff. So I watched Lily take notes, her hair falling in her face every so often. She looked up and saw me staring at her. She blushed and smiled and went back to her work still a bit pink in the face. Nothing much eventful happened in class and I walked out with behind Lily. We walked out to the lake and met Rose there.

One of the younger students had brought out their radio and was listening to the wizarding network top 20.

The familiar tune of Ashley Simpson LaLa hit there ears.

"I love this song" Rose said to Lily.

"Yeh I know! It's so hot!" and Lily stood up and started to sway to the music, her hips moved up and down as she did a little dirty dance and stared to sing the words out loud with the song. Her voice was so beautiful it hit all the right notes and sang in tune.

And with that Rose got up and started to dance. Matching Lily's dance, swaying her hips I looked over at Remus who seemed to be enjoying her dancing very much. They started to sing, taking turns to sing verses, there voice sung in harmony.

As Lily danced see turned around and she caught my eyes staring right in to them she sang the last verse while swaying her hips seductively.

I feel my front of my pants tighten as my heart beat faster as she sway and sang the last line still with locked eyes.

Then the song finished and she turned around and hugged Rose laughing. _What was that all about?_ I looked a Lily, who I noticed was looking at me. She turned away and blushed again. _Lily Evan seemed to be blushing an awful lot lately if I wasn't mistaken_

_

* * *

_

_(I had to take out the lyrics in this part so if I get lost just look up the lyrics and you will be able to see)_

**

* * *

Reviews:**

ToXiC PrInCeSs- Lol! Yeh I know we didn't die in the mosh pit but you know someone that did get punched in the face don't you! Anyways the tension will all be gone soon. I think probably a few more chapters and then I will bring them together, and then James' fan club will try break em or sumthing, because once they together it can't all be happy can it!

SweetSouthernGal- glad you liked it!

charmingly-holly- thanks for the review, glad you liked it. Yeh I added the drawing to show mainly Lily's change and how she is getting to trust and let James into her life.

Jessie xxx- thanks for the review!

The all mighty and powerfulM- glad you like it! It means a lot to have my work liked! So far, Lily's just tired but I may work in an illness if I need some crisis'.

Hpjsr- yeh I put that in to show her acceptance of James. Thanks for the review.

Greengrl- thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!(if u didn't know the song Rose and Lily were singing its La La by Ashley Simpson) I tried to get this chap done as soon as I could and I couldn't help but put a little teasing from Lily in just to make James think. (Because I've had enough of guys making me think:( well I've started on the next chap so hopefully it wont be too long a wait! Luv ya all!

Read and review!


	5. Chapter five Me Against The World

**One SlowDance**

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

_So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)_

**Chapter Five - Me Against The World**

**

* * *

**

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I finally reached the end of the longest first week ever possible at Hogwarts. I lay on the common room couch and looked at the darkening sky. _I'm bored; I think I'll go out for a fly. _I ran up to the boy's 7th year dorms and I got my top of the range broom.

"Oi, Prongs were you going?"

"For a fly I need to unwind." Remus nodded from his bed and I proceeded down to the entrance hall without any problems. Sneaking through the great oak door, the cold air hit my face. I looked over to the pitch and a little dot flew around. _Who could that be?_ I watched closely as I walked along the wet grass.

Who ever it is they know how to fly! The turns were sleek, without hesitation. I had walked to the entrance of the pitch and yet I still couldn't make out the speeding blur, so I walked up the stairs to the top of the stands.

I sat on the bench watching intently. For one second she stopped in mid air to gaze at her surrounding. The flash of long auburn hair, there was only one person with hair like that. _Lily, Lily Evans, since when did she know how to fly?_ She went into a deep dive and just pulled up at the last minute.

I mounted my broom and pushed off, souring into the sky. The cold air brushed past as I soured into the sky, but I didn't feel it because I was back on my broom. I looked over at Lily who had yet to relies she was not alone anymore. I made my way over to her. "I didn't know you could fly."

She didn't even turn around, "there's a lot you don't know about me James!"

I watched as she dived and came to a stop about a meter away from the floor. She was really good! "You're really good. Why haven't you ever tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"I though about it but decided against it." She shrugged

"Why?"

"I don't like the competition part of it, I prefer playing for the fun of it," she finally turned to face me and she looked even more beautiful. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her cheeks were pink from the chilly air. She smiled at me when she realized I had been staring at her, I covered it up by grinning her. "You want to fly with me?"

We then spent the next hour flying and diving after each other.

"We better head in for patrol."

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

"We better head in for patrol."

I smiled at James's as I gracefully tried to get of my broom and he followed suit. We walked silently back to the great oak door. As we reached the door James pushed it open and waited for me to go through then he followed after me. "Aren't we the gentleman?"

"Oh but Lily I'm always the gentleman, it's just you've never let me show you" he said nonchalantly. _Could that possible? Has James always been the gentleman and it was me that was the arrogant prat?_ A few minutes passed in silence as we made our way through the halls, "actually that's not so true; I change a lot last year."

"Oh, is that because of any particular reason?" I had known something happen at the end of last year but I didn't know what.

"Ummm, more like two particular reasons" I looked at James and for the first time ever he was not holding his shoulder up high and looking straight. His gaze was on the stone ground and he looked almost ashamed. "Look I've done some things in my past that I haven't been proud of and last year I sorta woke up and realized that." The silence began to get very uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. "Last year Sirius played a very dangerous prank that I didn't know about. He told Snape that if he went to the womping willow on the full moon he would find out what was wrong with Remus."

"He did what!" I couldn't believe Sirius would do such a horrible thing.

"Yeh, that's what I said when I found out what Sirius said. I ran down after him to stop him. I was in time to save him from his death but not to hide Remus' other side. Snape has been sworn to secrecy, but he hasn't forgiven me. He believes it was all my idea and he can't stand the fact that I saved his life."

"Is that why Remus didn't talk to Sirius for a month?" comprehension dawned on me. Now it all made sense. "I never knew! But before you said that there were two reasons?"

"Oh, ummmmm" he stammered. I looked over at him and he had turned a bright red. _Was the James Potter blushing? _"The other reason was, was, because of you" I turned around so that I was facing him.

"Me?"

"Lily ummmm I… I'm….. in love with you" he said lamely and looked back down on the ground. I stood there rooted to the spot. _Had he just said he loved me? James Potter L.O.V.E me! _To tell you the truth I wasn't as upset as I should have been, _why am I not angry? _"I better go before I embarrass myself any more." I watched as he power walked out of sight.

**Rose's point of view:

* * *

**

I sat at my mirror brushing my hair and a very puffed out Lily ran into the 7th year girl dormitories.

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!"

"Hun what's the matter?" I had never seen Lily so upset. My eyes flashed to the closed blinds of Mel's bed.

"James, he, he just told me he L...L…loved me" she let out in one breath.

Merlin! James Potter is in love and has finally told Lily! "So?"

"I think I'm…"

"You thing your what?"

"I think I like him? No it can't be I hate Potter. But he's so cute when he smiles and that hair..." she started rambling.

"Lily rewind and pause!" she looked up at me with uncertainty plastered all over her face.

"First off, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing, he walked off before I could say anything but I was too shocked to do anything in the first place!"

"Okay, now to the point! Do you like him?"

"No, NO!"

I grinned, "Of course not, why would you finally fall for the most wanted guy in Hogwarts, the one that had been hung up on you since the first day he saw you!"

"Rose, oh Rose I think I like him!" I guided her to my bed.

"Lily it's okay. He has changed and he is a great guy!"

"What am I going to do now?" she asked innocently.

"Tell him! You can do it! You have nothing to loose!"

**Mel's point of view:

* * *

**

"Rose, oh Rose I think I like him!" I heard Lily say from across the room

"Lily its okay, his changed and he is a great guy!"

"What am I going to do now?" I sat up slightly so that I could hear better.

"Tell him! You can do it! You have nothing to loose!" I grinned, tomorrow was operation get back at Lily. I'll show her that I can make any guy that wants her to change their mind!

"I'm going to do it before lunch tomorrow," Lily's determined voice said.

"That's my girl!"

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

_  
What! Am I an idiot? How could I have just told her like that! It was supposed to be romantic! _I paced back and forwards.

"Mate, what's the matter?" came Remus' voice from his bed.

"I told Lily I loved her." I said innocently, putting my innocent face on.

"You what?"

"You heard me; I told her I loved her. I'm such an idiot!"

"You have my vote on that one!" he said laughing, "what did she say or better yet what did she do?"

"She didn't do anything. I walked off before I could embarrass myself any more," I finished as Sirius walked into the room.

"What's up?" he looked over at Remus who was laughing on the floor and back to me.

"James told Lily he loves her."

"Holy Merlin!" he said cracking up.

"This isn't funny!" I said exasperatedly.

"Sorry mate." Remus said straightening up, "well at least she didn't slap you or verbally abuse you, this is a good sign mate!" he said patting me on the back. Sirius still couldn't get over it and was now rolling on the floor still laughing. I huffed and walked to my bed slamming the blinds closed!

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

The sun rose up on this beautiful day. I looked out the window as I got out of bed. I went about doing my usual routine in a daze.

James didn't turn up for breakfast and I looked out for him all morning during class, but he didn't turn up. I started to get a bit nervous, when he walked through the door his books in his hand. "Sorry professor I had some things I had to take care of" he headed to his seat sending me a glance. His cheeks turned a bit pink and he turned away.

The rest of the class dragged on. I was too distracted to take any notes. I turned around just to find his eyes on me. I gave him a small smile and he turned a bit pinker. _Was it getting hot or was it just me?_

I sent a not to Rose:

**Rose I can't do it!**

_What do you mean? Come on Lily it will be fine, just write a note to James telling him to meet you in the charms class at the start of lunch._

**Are you sure? He might have changed his mind, look at me I'm nothing special!**

_You're not that special! You're not that SPECIAL! Come on Lily! Any guy would be so lucky to get you! And there is no way that James would or could change his mind!_

**You're sure? Okay, I will do it then….you will be here for me if anything goes wrong, right? **

_Yeh of course! I'm always here!_

I got another piece of parchment and I took a deep breath. Dipping my quill in ink I wrote:

_James, _

_Meet me in the charms class room, 10 minutes into lunch? I want to talk/ tell you something. _

_Lily._

I passed it back to where James was sitting and couldn't bear to see his response, so I turned around and looked down at the desk.

**Mel's point of view:**

I sat in class watching as Lily and Rose sent notes to each other. _I remember when I was a part of that, sending letters to each other!_ Lily read the words Rose had just written and let out a breath as she got another yellowing piece of parchment and wrote something. She then passed it back and it came passed me and as I was passing it I could see the word James written on top.

I undid the folded paper and looked at the cursive writing that belonged to Lily.

_James, _

_Meet me in the charms class room 10 minutes into lunch? I want to talk/ tell you something. _

_Lily._

Oh! This was my chance to ruin her so bad! I scribbled out _10 minutes into _wrote _at the start of _coping her hand writing. I grinned to myself and folded the note up again and passed it on.

**James' point of view:**

A note was dropped on my desk. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_James, _

_Meet me in the charms class room at the start of lunch? I want to talk/ tell you something. _

_Lily._

I looked up at the red head that was sitting at the front of the class. _What was so important that she wanted to tell me? _I spent the rest of the class contemplating what she wanted to talk about.

The bell rang and I packed my books a fast as I could to get to the charms classroom as soon as possible. I dodged my way through the crowded halls and finally I made it to the room. I stepped into the classroom to find she wasn't there yet. So I dropped my bag and I lent against one of the desks, waiting for her arrival.

I didn't have to wait long till I heard the door slowly open and I turned expecting to see Lily's auburn hair but to my dismay I found Mel.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

"Oh, she will be arriving in about 10 minutes" she said moving closer to me.

"And why are you here?" I was starting to get really nervous. This girl was getting too close for my liking. I ran my hand through my messy black hair.

"James, you know you're so cute when you do that." she said flittingly. This was not right.

"Mel what are you doing?"

"Getting what I want!" she whispered seductively.

"Mel I don't know what you mean, but I have no interest in you." And what happened next was so sudden. Mel lent forward and pushed her lips hard on my own lips, the door suddenly banged and pushed Mel away from me. Lily stood in the door way with Rose behind her. Lily had tears filling her emerald eyes.

"Lily I can explain!" I said but she turned and ran before I had the chance.

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

"Rose, can you stay outside for me?"

"Yeh of course Lils." I turned and took a deep breath. The gold handle was cold. I turned it and flung the door open. James was standing there with Mel kissing him! My eyes prickled as I could feel the tears well up, my chest tightened.

"Lily I can explain!" I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran out of the castle to the lake.

**Rose's point of view:

* * *

**

Lily ran. "Lily come back!" I turned to face James.

"Mel what the fuck was that?" he yelled.

"Pay back" she smirked.

"I can't believe you! You just ruined what I and Lily might of have had! Why am I always the victim in all the girls pay back plans?"

"Mel you're such a slut!" I added, bitterly.

"I might be a slut but a good one at that!" and she walked out leaving me alone with a very angry James.

"James, go get her! she needs you."

* * *

**Reviews:**

ToXiC PrInCeSs- LOL. Yeh I know it was pretty random of me to put Ashley Simpson in but I decided to put a more modern edge to the story and I though that the song was good too. I was trying to show a sorta flirty side to lily! Well luv ya heaps... hahha I just saw you an hour ago:P You better be at school on Tuesday because I need you there on my birthday!

Hpandfriendsruletheworld– thanks for the review. Yeh I luv Lala. It's a really good song. Hope you enjoy this chap.

SweetSouthernGal- thanx for the review, soz about the name. I always have trouble choosing names when writing stories so I tend to stick to well known names.

ArtemisPotter- glad you like the story!

red-rose-with-a-touch-of-dew- yeh I know what ya mean with the speed I always have a habit when writing to move slowly. I'll try and pick up the pace a little. Thanks for the review

Wewe12qw- yes Lily has turned of age so there for she is allowed to apperate (I didn't really explain that but yes she is of age). Lily does not think she is beautiful. What she did say was 'My usually beautiful bright emerald eye' (she likes that feature of herself) she is not modest she just saying that her eyes are what she thinks are beautiful (haven't you ever liked one part of yourself?). I like to use 'point of view' in my writing because it looks better/ presentable. No lily is not fat I'm not quite sure what gave you that impression but she's not. She is slim; it's just that she lost even more weight. And to the length of the story I find that it is a fine length, I don't have the time to write longer chapters and I've asked several people to read my story and see wat they think of the length and they all say it a perfect length. I have taken in all you comments and will be considering them while I continue to write. And last but not lest I would like to say thanks for the review wink wink (sweet valley high…..not)

Brighton Baby- thanks for the review, glad you liked the story!

Hpjsr- thanks for the review, hope you like the chap.

Dumbledore's' Angels- thanx for the review. I glad you like the length. Well hope you like this chap!

Tainted13Innocence- thanks for the review, glad you like the songs, I try to keep some variety in the songs.

Thanks for all the review. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update it just I've been so busy at school since it's near the end of term and having all these SAC's (big tests) and stuff has kept me very busy. I'll try and update soon since it the Easter Holz!

Read and Review!

HAPPY EASTER everyone!


	6. Chapter six Meet You There

**One SlowDance**

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)

**Chapter Six – Meet You There**

**

* * *

**

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

The sun blazed as I walked around the lake. Tears ran down my face, _why do I care so much? It's just Potter?_ That simple question hunted me. Why did I care? Is it because I though he had changed or was it because he kissed the one person I could not stand? _Yes it was a bit of all of that but there's something else. _"I'm falling for James Potter!" I whispered those four words.

I stopped in front of one of the shady oak trees and turned as I slid down the trunk. "After six years I had fallen for the last person I though I would and look where it lead me!" I placed my head in my hands as more tears seeped out of my eyes and made their way down my face.

Mel the little bitch will pay, she has walked over me enough and this is the final straw! If she thinks I'm going to let her think I'm weak she is so wrong!

I looked up my gaze making a steady path along the grayish blue water that filled the lake and I smiled. You could never find another sanctuary like Hogwarts. It was my home and even if it had its downs it had triple the amounts of ups. I sat there and look over to the other side of the lake where I would usually find the tall dark messy haired boy and his three insuperable friends. I smiled, this was they way I liked him; being himself, none of that arrogant bullshit he put on show. The real James Potter, who was just like any other boy.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I ran past Rose out the door heading for the entrance hall.

"Slow down mate! What's the rush?" Sirius said as I practically bowled him over.

"I can't stop! Mel framed me and now Lily thinks I was using her!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeh that's right your _girlfriend_ snogged me to get back at Lily and now Lily thinks I'm a sleaze and that she was just another 'get in my pants' girl!" I didn't wait for Sirius' reply, instead I ran out into the sunny grounds. I scanned the area, _where would Lily be?_ I searched for her auburn hair. I ran as fast as I could, looking everywhere; the Quidditch pitch, the entrance to the forbidden forest. _Where else could she be?_ The answer to that question is very simple, anywhere!

I looked over the grounds scanning the places hidden by the shadows cast by the trees. a bunch of 3rd years were playing a game, 6th year girls pointing in my direction, the Slytherin Quidditch team practicing, a girl staring out over the lake, a 1st year feeding the dog tied up outside the games keepers hut. My eyes traveled back over the girl sitting on her own near the lakes edge, the wind was blowing, reveling her long auburn hair which had been tucked under her hood. I walked slowly up to her.

"I'm so sorry Lily, she just kissed me, and I don't like her at all!" she turned her head to see me. She stood up "Lily I like you and only you" she stood in front of me. _Silent_. W_hy isn't she yelling at me telling me? Telling me that I'm a pig-headed arrogant childish boy? _Instead she walked past me and left without saying a word. _I could handle anything but the eerie silence, it hunted me. _

**Rose's point of view:

* * *

**

The day had dragged on and I had started to get worried because no one had seen Lily since James had talked to her at the lake. I sat on my bed thinking of where she could be when the slamming of the door captured my attention. I looked up and there was a very puffed eyed Lily.

"There you are!" I sighed with relief.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said as she stalked over to her bed pulling her curtains closed.

* * *

------- A couple days later------

* * *

I watched as a very tired Lily sat in her bed finishing off her work that was due today._ She was never one to leave her work to the last minute._ She had only been to her classes and other then that she had avoided the great hall and common room, I had taken to bringing up food for her but she didn't touch it.

"I don't know why you bother, she won't eat any of it!" Mel sighed as I brought a tray of toast and other assorted breakfast foods.

"She's my friend, that's why I bother!" she closed the dorm door behind her as I made my way to Lily

"Lily come on, get up and eat. You know you're just letting Mel get what she wants!" I was just about feed up with her. _She was my friend and I would never leave her but I can't help just watching her waste away! Losing all self control and confidence. _She didn't answer and I looked at my watch, it was time for class "well come on its class. We will be late!"

"Nah go ahead. I'll meet you there." She said feebly, _she really did need to get some sleep, she looked so dead!_

**Lily point of view:

* * *

**

I watched as Rose walked out of the room. I couldn't move I was so tired _I know I should get up but just a little more rest couldn't hurt_! I closed me eyes, and let sleep over come me.

"Ummm James." I murmured.

"Lily, you're so beautiful" James said huskily as his hand traveled down, caressing my body, I pulled my top off and his hands covered me breasts massaging them through my thin black lace bra.

"James I want you so much!" I stared gasping for air! He undid the back of my bra letting it fall off. He led me to the bed, taking of his shirt exposing his bear chest. He kissed my lips and made a trail down my milky skin, down to my breasts. He took one in his hand and the other he sucked on, licking the hard erected nipple. "Ooohhhh James," I moaned as I arched my back into him. He did the same to the other breast. I pulled his face back up to mine so I could kiss his soft lips, in-twining my arms around his neck. Our tongues danced together and his hands made there way down to his pants unzipping them revealing white with red love heart boxers. I could feel his erected penis against my thigh. _A piece of silk, a skirt and underwear lay between us._

"James, oh James!"

"I know baby" my hands undid themselves from his neck and pushed down my skirt revealing matching black laced underwear. I kissed my way down his chest, "oh no you don't." he chuckled quickly pulling me back up to his lips. One of my hands ran through his untamed hair and the other rested on his chest. He placed a hand on my hand and slowly guided it down his sleek abdominals and stopped slightly as it reached the elastic of his boxers. I moaned as he slowly guided my hand under the elastic into his boxers…..

I woke up grasping for air. I looked around. No shirt on the floor, _no James_. I became more aware of my surroundings, breathing very heavily; it felt too real, _so good_! I looked at my watch, _damn 40 minutes late for class_ I couldn't go like this I needed to cool down. I walked into the bathroom and had a shower.

---------------------------

"Sorry professor, I accidentally over slept!" I said rushing into the charms classroom.

"Arhh Miss Evans, there you are. Quite alright, just don't let it happen again!"

"Yeh sir, oh and there's the essay you wanted."

"Thank you; now sit down so I can continue with my class!" I walked to the only vacant seat which happened to be right next to James. I sat down without looking at James and got my parchment and quill out to take notes. We sat in silence doing our own note taking as the professor marked our essays.

**James point of view:

* * *

**  
I watched as her hair fell down as she started to write. I looked back at my own books and picked up my quill. _James you have to do your work, stop ogling at her! _But to my dismay two seconds later my eyes ad traveled back to her.

Merlin she was so beautiful. "James, looking at her isn't going make her talk to you," Sirius whispered in my ear.

"I know, it's just…"

"You're falling for her bad!" he was so right. I had fallen; actually to be exact I had _crashed_ into love with her! I couldn't hide it or fight it, not that I wanted to do that, but I just wish she would stop fighting.

"Now class I will be handing back the essays. I would like to say that I'm highly disappointed in some of you for your lack of effort but others I have been pleasantly surprised." He walked up and down the tables handing the pieces of parchments back to their author. We walked up to me and placed my yellowing piece in front of me, "James I am a little confused by this sudden drop in effort in your essay, I want to see you after class." I looked down and saw a P written on the top, _how was I supposed to get good grades when I was too distracted by Lily!_

Looking back over to where Lily sat, I saw a P on her work too. _Lily never gets P's! _

The bell rang and everyone rushed out the door while I made my way up to the professor's desk. "James, what is going on? I have never had an essay handed in by you that is less then an O."

"I'm sorry professor, I've been really distracted, I promise it won't happen again!"

"I'm sure it will not. Lily" I turned to the back and saw Lily walk slowly to the teachers table. "Miss Evans, the same goes with you"

"I'm really sorry; I have been having a really bad week."

"I understand. Just try to not let it get you down, and try and be on time next time."

"Thank you professor." She turned to leave and I trailed after her.

**Lily point of view:

* * *

**

The day had been very long and I had decided to go to the library to finish my homework in peace, but to my disappointment I found the library quite full. I wondered through row after row till I found the only empty table.

I was half way through my work when I heard a cough. I looked up into the eyes of none other then James Potter. "Can I sit here, because every other table his full and I really need to get my work done without the distraction of Sirius!" he let out in one breath.

"Yeh, I guess it's okay." _Great now how am I supposed to get my work done?_ He sat down opposite me and pulled out several rolls of parchment and started to write. I continued to write but nothing seemed to make sense to me.

I looked across to where James had his head bent over his work and I studied his face. _His soft skin with very faint freckles from all the time spent in the sun. And then there was his hair! Messy as always, but I couldn't help to wonder what it would feel like to run my figures through it._

He looked up and saw me staring, but instead of his cocky smile he blushed and turned away and as did I. I went back to trying to write my essay but it still didn't make sense. I could feel James' eyes on me and I looked up and again we both blushed and turned away. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He said almost whispering it.

"About what?" I looked up at him.

"About everything! I swear Mel came onto me, I don't even like her. How can I when I'm in love with you?"

"James I know…." But he wouldn't let me finish because he kept rambling on.

"I was just waiting for you and she walked into the room and threw herself at me…"

"James" he still continued "JAMES" I said loudly. He looked up at me "I know, Rose explained to me what happened."

"Then why haven't you talked to me?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"I've been a little confused. And I was just analyzing the situation."

"You analyze things a lot, don't you?" it was more of a rhetorical question then a real question.

"Look James, what I was going to tell you was that I like you…. And if you wanted to ask me out I would say yes." I didn't know why, but I all of a sudden I felt very nervous and venerable. He just sat there staring at me opening and closing his mouth.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

"Look James, what I was going to tell you was that I like you…. And if you wanted to ask me out I would say yes." I looked at her speechless! She had just said that she liked me! LIKED ME! I wanted to jump for joy.

"I guess I was wrong," her voice was shaking and her eyes became glassy as though she was about to cry. She began putting all her belongings in her bag. For once in my life I didn't know what to do, _I was nervous_! She turned to leave but I grabbed hold of her wrist, she turned her head to face me and I lent over the table and kissed her softly on the mouth. I dropped her wrist and she looked at me. A few seconds past as we stayed in silence looking at each other. Then she dropped her bag and came around to my side of the table.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" I asked.

She didn't reply instead she placed her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and placed my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me.

"There you are James I've been….." Sirius stopped dead. Lily and I broke apart and looked at Sirius. "I think I'm going to faint! I just saw Lily and James kissing!" I grinned and I hear Lily giggle.

**Sirius point of view**:

* * *

"Where is James?" I looked over at Remus.

"He left to go and do his homework in the library remember!" Remus said over his charms book.

"Oh, okay I'm going to find him then!"

"Yeh, whatever." Remus said paying no real attention to what I was saying.

I walked into the library and realized that finding James here wasn't going to be that easy. It was really busy and I walked through row after row, until I got to the back and I saw a glimpse of James' black hair.

"There you are James I've been….." I walked up to James and suddenly stopped when I saw the one and only Lily Evans with her arms around his neck. "I think I'm going to faint! I just saw Lily and James kissing!" I said in shock.

They broke apart and James grinned and Lily giggled like a little school girl. "Good way to ruin the moment!" James said grinning as Lily giggled some more.

* * *

**Reviews:**

jessie xxx– hope you liked this chap! Thanx for the review

greengrl- yeh well we haven't heard the last of Mel. Hope you like the chap...They finally together (took me awhile I know). Thanx for the review

ArtemisPotter- hope you like the chap. Yeh she is kinda a big bitch isn't she? People aren't always as they seem. Well thanx for the review!

Brighton Baby- thanx for the review! Hope you like the chap!

Hpandfriendsruletheworld- lily and James are finally together it took me long enough I know. Well hope you liked this chap

TwoFourThree- thanx for the review and the idea about payback I think I might just use that in a later chap! Well hope you like this chap!

ToXiC PrInCeSs- thanx hun! Nah Mel isn't after you (no way)! And now our lovers are together we are going to have a little fun. Ohhh and big thanx for the flowers! They were beautiful I loved em!

Carmen- glad you like the story! Hope u liked the chap!

Yuna- I often have a problem with the pace of the story! I'll try and work on that! Thanks for the review!

SilverCrystal Tears- thanx for the review! Glad you like the story!

samantha potter6- soz for the wait! Hope you like the chap! Thanx for the review!

Funky!- thanx for the review! Yeh it was my 17th b'day. Hope you like this chap!

Tainted13Innocence- yeh I know it is a bit of a cliché! I've been trying to make it not so much of a cliché now but im still not quite happy with it!...thanx for the review!

LM-Pretty-Enough- thanx for the review! Glade you like the story! Yeh I though the songs help comprehend the emotions in each section.

_ I'm so so so sorry for the wait! I started the chap ages ago and I just couldn't figure out were to take the story! I'm still not quite happy with it! But I couldn't think of any other way. So here it is! _

_**Read and Review! **_


	7. Quick Note Sorry

Okay I want to just say I'm sorry it taking so long for the next chap to be updated but I've been busy_ (long story)_ and now I'm in the middle of exams so it's all that over I'll update the story!

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

I'm a little confused with the whole music lyrics in stories so if u have any details on the situation could you like review an fill me in, it would be much appreciated!

Thanks again and it shouldn't be to long for the next chap to be up!


	8. Chapter Seven Happy Together

**One SlowDance**

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary **

_So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)_

**Chapter Seven – Happy Together**

* * *

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**  
I looked up into the depths of his eyes as he looked straight into mine. His strong, well built arms woven around my little waist and my arms reached up around his neck. "I could stand here all day, you're so beautiful!" I giggled and blushed. 

"Well aren't you the charmer," he gave me one of his famous grins and pulled me even closer into him, "but I know what you mean, I could stand here with you for ever!" His warm body so close to me felt ever so perfect. How could things change so much! I felt as though I had found something I had lost, like an empty space had been filled, that was always missing. It's true what they say _you truly don't know what you're missing till it arrives._

"Lily?" a distant voice, as though coming from far away pricked my warm bubble, "Lily?" there it came again, I pushed it back a second time and snuggled closer into my pillow smiling at how warm it felt "LILY!" I jumped up, my dream completely abandoned. "Lily! I've been calling you for like ages!" I looked at Mel and then over to the clock on my bed side table the hands pointed to 5:30am. I groaned, "Rose it's five in the bloody morning!"

"Well I just wandered where you were last night?"

"It's none of your business were I was!" I said grinning at the thought of the mind blowing kiss.

"Some one got the shagging of the year last night!"

"Merlin, No! I didn't shag him last night!"

"You say him all of a sudden? Is there a male in my Lily's life?" my smile widened even more. "Come on Lils who is he?"

"James came into the library last night to study and well, let's say we changed the studying into snogging!"

"Merlin, Lils this is so good! So you two are going out now?" I looked at her, my smile widened.

"Yes!" I squealed. We sat there giggling until the slamming of the dorm door distracted us; Mel came stumbling in, her hair in disarray, make-up smudged and her school robes hanging off her. I smirked at her; she looked like a mess "Some one had a busy night!"

"Yeh, James is not just a great kisser, but also great in the sake!" she smirked.

Merlin this girl really should get her story straight. I gave her a dry smile "Oh really, well I think that maybe you should check who you sleep with because I was with James last night." Mel gave a strained smile and stormed past my four poster to the bath room slamming the door in frustration.

**James point of view:

* * *

**

I lay smiling watching the top of my four poster as I remembered the feeling of Lily lips on mine.

"Prongs you've had that dreamy look on your face for the past hour!"

I chuckled and looked over to where Sirius was sitting on his bed. "Well you would be happy if _the_ girl of your dreams just said yes to going out with you!"

"Good point mate. Have you started planning the first date yet?"

"Only for the past six years!" I couldn't stop smiling; _Lily Evans wants to go out with me!_

"You guys better get a move on or you will miss breakfast" Remus said as he came out of the bathroom.

I got up and rushed around the room not wanting to miss an opportunity to see Lily, I wondered what everyone else would say. I turned to Sirius "Have you thought about what you're going to do about Mel?" Sirius looked at me and sighed.

"Dump her I guess."

"What do you mean I guess?"

"It's just I though she was different from all the other girls I dated."

"Don't worry mate, we'll find you a girl ten times better then Mel!"

"Yeh, come on lets go down now." I followed Sirius out the door and down to the common room and out the portrait door. We walked down the stone stairs that lead to the great hall. The loud sound of the students laughing and talking could be heard.

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

I sat in my usual seat in the great hall looking around for him to arrive. "Lily can you stop looking around and eat! He'll be down soon, he's always late." Rose said frustrated.

"I'm not waiting for him, I'm just not hungry."

"Whatever!"

I looked at the door. My heart started to beat faster as James walked through the door followed by Sirius. I smiled as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He walked right up to where I was sitting. I smiled up at him and he gave me a smile back. "Hey Lily," he sounded as if he was a bit nervous.

"Hi," I stood up and he kissed me softly on the lips. I felt as if many eyes were on us. He placed a warm hand on my neck. I smiled as he pulled away; he lent his head on my forehead. "Does Friday night sound good for you?" he whispered, now just about everyone in the great hall was watching us.

"It sounds like a date," I smiled and kissed him once more, this time pulling all the way out of our embrace. He put his arm around my back and we sat down at the table. "I think everyone is staring at us!"

James laughed, "Now you know how I feel!"

"But you bring the attention on yourself"

"No I didn't! I just tried to get your attention and that happened to get everyone else's attention!" laughing, I took a bite out of my toast. I felt good sitting with James, with his arm around me and I felt like I was safe and everything would be okay. The bell went and everyone started to move.

* * *

**----------- Friday -----------

* * *

**

**James point of view:**

**

* * *

**

The day seamed to go in slow motion, I was so nervous. I wanted everything to go to plan.

"Stop worrying everything will be fine!" Sirius said for what seamed the 20th time today.

"James!" I turned to find Lily behind me

"Lily!" I lent down and gave her a small kiss; Merlin this girl could make me so nervous!

"I just wanted to ask what I should wear for tonight." She asked smiling up at me.

"Oh, normal muggle clothes are fine; bring a jacket just in case it gets cold."

"Okay, well I'll meet you in the common room after dinner then," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walking off in the other direction with Rose.

* * *

----- **7:30pm (after dinner)** -----

* * *

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

I walked down the girl's dormitory stair case carrying a black jacket, it had taken me a while to chose what I should wear but I had finally chosen my mini black Latin skirt which showed off my long legs, a green holter cross over top that showed a bit of my cleavage and brought out the colour of my eyes and to finish it off on my feet I wore high heeled black sandals.

I stepped of the last step and looked over to where James was sitting in front of the fire with Remus, Sirius and Peter. By now all the guys except for James were looking at me.

He looked extremely handsome tonight in a black shirt with the first three button undone and dark coloured jeans with faded areas. His hair was messy as usual but he had used a bit of gel to make it a little neater.

Rose came down the stairs and walked up to me "Come on Lily, don't just stand there, you look gorgeous!" and with that she walked over to Remus and sat on his lap. I took a deep breath and walked over to James. Sirius who had been talking stoped in mid sentence with his mouth hanging open, Remus and Peter also looked up at me. "James she's here" Rose said since all the other boys seemed incapable of speech.

James looked up at Rose and then over to see Sirius' stunned face. I grinned at there looks and waited patiently for James to look at me. He then followed Sirius gaze and realised that I was standing next to him. His jaw dropped as he saw what I was wearing. By now the whole common room was silent.

**James' point of view:

* * *

**

I sat on the couch waiting for Lily to come down. Sirius was talking about something but by now I was so bloody nervous that I had totally stopped listening to him.

Rose walked passed me and sat on Remus' lap. A few seconds later it occurred to me that it had just become a lot less noisy. "James she's here," came Rose's voice. I looked up at her and then to Sirius who seemed to be very surprised at something behind me. I turned to see what he was staring at. Lily Evans stood in front of me. She looked so bloody gorgeous. My jaw dropped and all I did was sit there for a minute staring at her. Finally the sound of her giggling broke my trance.

"Wow, Lily you look…….gorgeous!" she smiled

"Thank you" she blushed a little. I stood up and held my arm out for her to take. Her soft delicate hand slipped into mine and I lead her out of the silent common room. I took one last look of the common room and saw all the guys and most of the girls craning their neck to see Lily.

"So James, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." I smiled. We walked in silence all the way to the entrance hall and then out through the oak door. The warm autumn air blew around us as I placed an arm around her back and guided her along the grounds. The sky was clear and the moon could be seen over the trees.

**Sirius point of view:

* * *

**

I watched as James led Lily out the portrait. She looked really hot! "Sirius stop staring at that bitch!" I turned to see Mel standing behind me.

"Come with me" I said as I got up. I walked out the portrait followed by Mel.

"Where are we g……….." she couldn't finish her question as I pushed her up against a wall. I kissed her roughly, she moaned and her hands went straight to my pants.

"Ummm, Sirius!" I pulled her hands back up to my neck. I undid her shirt kissing her neck "Oh Merlin! I want you!"

"How much you want me?" she grinned evilly.

"I want you so much!" If she thinks that I'm going to let her have me even if she has been cheating on me and messing up things for my best friend then she was so wrong. I kissed her neck and started to kiss up to her ear "Mel it's over" I whispered.

"What!"

"You heard me, we are through! You think you can get with James so you can make Lily mad at him and still expect me to be your boyfriend? If you do, then you have another thing coming!" I left her there with her shirt hang off and I walked into the common room and up the boys dormitory stairs _I though she would be different! For once I want girl that likes me for me!_

**Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

His strong arm was once again around my back as we walked along the warm grounds. He leaded me towards the lake. "Close your eyes and don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall!" I did as he asked and he directed me along for a few seconds. "Okay now open your eyes" he whispered softly into my ear.

Opening my eyes I looked at what was in front of me; he had set out a checked picnic rug and had placed food and drinks for two on it. But the really amazing thing that made it seam more romantic was that fact that there were thirty or so candles levitated into the air around the rug. I gasped "It's amazing, you did this all for me?"

"Yeh, you deserve the best!" I

walked closer to the rug and once I had come one hundred meters close, soft music started to play, I looked over at James "I can defiantly see the perks of having a smart boyfriend!" he chuckled and walked over, taking a sit on the rug. I walked over and took a seat next to him.

We sat there eating and talking. _You're standing there alone, and so am I, I want you here by my side……… _"Would you like to dance" James asked offering me his hand. I nodded and we stood up. He places both hands on my back and I reached my hands around his neck. We swayed there looking into each others eyes "You're so beautiful," I blushed and smiled, I leaned my head against his chest.

I could hear his heart beating. It was paradise dancing close to him, feeling his warmth against me. The song finished and I stepped out of the embrace. I looked up at him again and stepped closer to him. I leant in and kissed him, it wasn't an innocent or even a sweet kiss it was a kiss full of passion. He placed a hand on my neck and kissed back. He slowly brought his hand down running it down my bear arm and on to my waist, he pulled me closer. I placed one of my hands on his neck and the other ran through his hair and a moan came out of his mouth. We broke apart gasping for air, but not for long, his mouth was on mine again his tongue roaming my mouth.

**James point of view:

* * *

**

_I want you here by my side……… _"Would you like to dance" I ask offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her up. I placed my hands around her waist and she followed my lead and placed hers around my neck. I stared into her eyes "You're so beautiful" she blushed and smiled placing her head on my chest. I swayed with her. It felt perfect having her in my arms.

The music stopped and she pulled away from me. Her emerald pools locked onto my eyes and she stepped closer to me she leant in and kissed me passionately, I kissed her back placing my hand on her neck and slowly as the kiss went on I ran my hand down her smooth bear arms and placed it on her waist, pulling her closer. She placed one of her soft hands on my neck and the other ran throgh my hair. Out of nowhere a moan escaped me. We broke apart gasping for air, but not for long, I placed my mouth on hers again, my tongue roaming her mouth.

_

* * *

_

_ So here it is **FINALLY**! I'm so sorry it took so long; I've just been so busy. I hope you like it! I will be adding some new characters soon and things will get moving! Unfortunately it hasn't got the lyrics in it any more (so depressing) it won't be the same! _

_OMG! Thanks for all the reviews they were much appreciated! I'm really sorry I didn't write responses to them all but I wanted to get the chap up ASAP since I've made you wait so long! If u have any questions just write a review and ill get back to you on it! Thanks again! (Keep them coming)_

_Hope you like it!_

_**Read and Review!**_


	9. Chapter Eight Crash And Burn

**One SlowDance

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me! I would like to apologize in advance because my spelling is horrible so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review so I know whether to post the next chap. Well anyways hope u like it.

N/A- Thanks to my friend gem for proof reading and helping with ideas.

_I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or the ending all I own is the plot. _

**Summary

* * *

**

_So what really happened in their final year of school that made Lily changes her mind about James Potter? "You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Did the infamous Potter grow up for the love of his life? (LJ 4eva)_

**Chapter Eight – Crash And Burn  
  
**

**

* * *

James point of view:

* * *

**

I look over at Lily, who happened to be sitting on the table just to the left of me. Her auburn hair fell down her shoulders as she bent over her caldron. She was so beautiful; I couldn't help but not watch her. Rose lent over to whisper something into Lily's ear and she turned around to look at me, then she quickly turned away as she giggled.

"Times nearly up; I will be coming around to examine your work," came professor Slughorn's voice.

He wondered around the room looking into everyone's stemming caldron. "Well done Snape, I would say about 10 more clockwise stirs and an extra set of dragon scales and it will be perfect!" he continued on his way, "Ahhh, Mr. Potter I see you have failed to stir the correct way again."

"Yes professor as usual" I smirked. And once again he examined the other students work.

Lily was the last one to have her work checked since she was to the side of the class. "Miss Evans, wonderful as usual your talent seems to amaze me for someone out of Gryffindor!"

"Well Gryffindor's can be just as smart as any Slytherin!"

"Miss Evans, there is that wit again!" he chuckled, "will you be joining me this Friday for tea?"

"As much as I would love to join you, I must decline."

"But Lily, whatever is keeping you from a lovely chat plus tea and cake can be rearranged, can it not?" I smirked at his please.

"I'm sorry, but I have another pressing engagement."

Then Sirius's voice called out, "Yeh Slug, Lily will be too busy snogging James to have any time for talking, let alone tea and cake," Slughorn's face was shocked and he turned to Lily and from what I could see was that her face was the colour of her hair, but she was spared of any answers because the bell rang and she was the first to leave the cold, dingy dungeon.

"Flower wait up!" she slowed down as I come up to her, "Sorry about that, but you got to admit, it did shut him up!" she seemed to smile a bit and I placed my arm around her back.

It was common knowledge that Lily and I were a couple, and many girls where not happy with this. My apparent 'fan club' had taken to glaring at Lily as she passed. Although Lily didn't seem to mind too much and if she did she hadn't complained to any one.

**

* * *

Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

It had been three days since James and I had been on our first date and everyone in the whole school was still talking about it. It had been a bit of a shock having the whole great hall stop abruptly when we would walk in, hand in hand and then stare as we ate our meal!

"Bye, don't kill yourself okay?" I lent forward and gave him a small sweet kiss on the lips.

"You sure don't want to come see me practice? I know you can't resist a man in uniform!" he answered slyly.

I poked my tongue out at him as he picked up is broom to leave, "Nah, I don't want to distract you, come on you're going to be late and you know the captain can't be late!"

He sighted and kissed me on the forehead before turning to leave. I walked up to my dorm hoping go get a quite night, Mel had left with some guy at dinner which meant she wouldn't be back till the early morning and Rose was having 'study time' with Remus. Elisa and Charlotte spent most of there time in the common room so I didn't see them much in the dorm.

I sat on my bed and opened up my N.E.W.T potions book to read up on next lessons assignment, when the door slammed opened and Elisa ran in crying. She obviously hadn't seen me because she lay on her bed.

"Elisa, are you okay?" I waited for a reply, but all I got was silence, "Elisa, are you okay?" I ask as I got off my bed and moved towards her.

"Yeh, I'm fine," came a muffled answer.

"You don't sound fine!"

"I suppose I don't," she half sighted and half laughed, "Oh blast! My mascara's running!"

"What's the matter?" I tried again; "Was it something to do with Charlotte?" she looked at me and then looked away. "I guessing… seeing as I'm not getting any other answer."

"Yeh, we had a fight." Again she seamed to be looking anywhere but at me.

"What about? Was it serious?" I had known Charlotte and Elisa since we were in first year, and they had always kept to themselves as they were close family friends.

"It was pretty serious, I mean it's been going on for a while now but I guess today was the final straw." I didn't know what to say, so we sat in silence for a few minutes. "It was actually something to do with you."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeh, Charlotte has had her eyes on James for a few years now and she thought it was really unfair that he's with you coz you have been so mean to him and she was always there for him." I had expected something like this to happen, ever since it had become official. "And I told her that James doesn't care if you were mean, because he loves you and no matter how nice she was to him he wouldn't have changed his mind." Well that wasn't expected. Elisa and I had always gotten on, but if it had been a choice between me and Charlotte I would have bet my life that she would have chosen Charlotte.

"Elisa, you didn't need to do that!"

"But I did, she has never been that nice to you and you have always been there for us if we needed help and what I said was true!"

"Yeh, but she's your friend!"

"And so are you, I may have not paid much attention to you in the past but I can't just let her say shit about you!" I looked at her for a second, "She also said that Mel had a good way of dealing with it and that she may take a leaf out of her book. I told her to stop being stupid and she said if that's the way I felt I should hang out with the...the...the"

"The what?"

"The Mudblood." She inhaled sharply as though she had not believed she had said the word, "Sorry, and I said that you would be better then her anyway and ran off."

"Elisa, thanks for standing up for me. Most of the girls in this school have turned against me and it's nice to know someone is still here." She smiled at me. "You want to hang with me?"

"Yeh that would be good, thanks"

* * *

------------------------------------ (**Next Day**) ------------------------------------

* * *

**

* * *

James point of view:

* * *

**

"Good morning flower!" I kissed Lily as she made her entrance out of the girl's dorms.

"Hey! James you know Elisa don't you?"

"Yeh, you're Charlottes friend, aren't you?"

"Umm try Ex-friend" I gave her a small smile, and I followed Lily and Elisa out the portrait. "Did Remus and Rose go down earlier?" I placed my arm around Lily's back and she lent on my shoulder as we walked down the corridor, it felt truly comfortable.

"Yeh, apparently they had some extra work to finish!"

I could see Elisa getting a little uncomfortable, "So Elisa how your brother? He was quite a good Quidditch player!"

"Yeh, he's great! He's now playing for Puddlemere United! It's great, we get free tickets to all matches!" 

"Really! I always thought he had the talent to get into the national league."

"What about you! You could easily play for whatever team you wanted!"

"Elisa don't inflate is ego any more then it all really is!" Lily says as she laughed. It made me remember the old insults she used to use on me.

"Very funny dear," I say looking down at her, "Nah I don't want to play in a team after Hogwarts. Quidditch is for fun I would never do it as a job or anything." The rest of the walk down to the Great Hall was just filled with small talk.

**

* * *

Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

We entered with the usual abnormal silence and most heads in the Great Hall turning to stare at us. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Charlotte with the new established club, who use to be the 'James Potter club,' but now was the 'we hate Lily Evans club' sitting right next to Mel. Charlotte's expression of utter disgusts was more amid at Elisa rather then to me. James led us over the other end of the table where Remus, Rose and Sirius were sitting.

"Hey Prongs, flower" Sirius said in a mocking voice before even looking up at us.

"Padfoot, that's what I call Lily. You have not got the permission to use it!" Sirius finally looked up and smirked but then he caught sight of Elisa.

I saw him gaze at her and took this opportunity to get him back, "Sirius close your mouth and move over for Elisa!"

He flushed red and gave me a glare before moving over, patting the seat next to him. Elisa obliged and sat next to him as James and I took the seat opposite to them and began eating breakfast.

**

* * *

James point of view:

* * *

**

The rest of the week went by without much drama. Sirius was mesmerized by Elisa, who seamed to be repelling his so called 'charm' and I spent every moment with Lily weather during class or patrolling and head duty. Friday was now upon us and I had to think of another fairy tale date.

* * *

----------------------------- (**Friday night**) ----------------------------

* * *

We made our way back up from dinner early as Lily and I had to get ready for our second date. I was very nervous since I had decided to show her another one of The Marauders secrets!

"I'll be back down just let me get some casual clothes on," lily retreated up the stairs to her dormitory.

**

* * *

Lily's point of view**:

* * *

Once in my dorm I started to panic _'what am I going to wear?' 'How should I do my hair?'_

A total of 15 minutes later I had chosen my jeans and a halter neck green top that showed my midriff off as well as my belly button piercing. Because it was becoming a little chilly outside I had put on my cropped jacket, along with my beaded necklace. I didn't bother much with the make-up because I didn't want to be here for another hour, so I just put the necessities on. All in all I looked nice, not too over the top. I put my boots on and walked out the dorm.

I walked down the stair to the common room and saw James sitting on the couch near the fire. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a matching black jacket and jeans and his hair seamed as though he had tried to make it sit right with gel. All in all he looked pretty cute. I walked up to him, "Okay I'm ready" he stood up and smiled down at me, "What are you smiling about?"

"Ohh nothing, it's just that you look beautiful as always."

I could feel my cheeks heating up, "So where are we off to tonight?"

"You just have to wait and see wont you?"

We walked out of the common room and made our way to the statue of the one eyed witch, "James, I don't mean to be presumptuous but I don't think taking me to a statue is really 'romantic'"

"Ahhh that's were your wrong" he pulled out his wand and as he tapped the statue and said "Dissendium." The statue opened up reveling an opening, "well after you?"

I started at him in stunned believe. "No, I insist males first," I smirked at him

"Suit yourself, you'll see in a few seconds." And with that he disappeared down the opening. I took a quick breath and followed suit. As I slid down the tunnel it seamed to get darker till suddenly I landed in the arms of James', "gotcha. Come on, it's a bit of a walk." I took hold of his hand and walked along side of him. The path was long but as we reached what seamed like the two hundredth step, James suddenly said "Stop, or you'll hit your head." He opened the trap door that was directly above his head and stepped out offering me his hand.

I looked around, it seamed to be a dusty seller and I observed a crate with the label, Cockroach Cluster. "James, are we in the seller of Honeydukes by any chance?"

"Yes my dear, we are. Come on, we need to sneak upstairs"

**

* * *

James point of view:

* * *

**

Finally in the main street of Hogsmeade, I took hold of her hand once more and lead her down the cobble stone street, "So do you want to get a butterbeer to warm up?"

"Yeh I'll love that," she smiled at me as I led her to the Three Broomsticks.

We sat at a table and drank as we talked about school and current news. "So you heard about the murder of the Smith then?"

"Yeh" she sighed.

"But it wasn't in the papers, I only found out about it from my parents"

"Rose's grandmother is somehow good friends with there family and she got a letter about it from her. It was so upsetting. I met there 3 year old daughter last year, and to think that some idiot could kill her as well as her family is just sickening"

"Tell me about it. I worry a lot for my parents since they're Auros there at the top of the hit list, everyday I look in the paper expecting to see there face's staring at me having the heading, Potters dead." I looked up to see her face look sadly down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in like that."

"No, it's alright. My parents are gone and I have to start to deal with it."

"But that's it, you don't have to! If I lost my parents I would probable lock myself in my room for ever." I placed my hand under her chin so I could see her eyes, "Although if I had you, I think I could pull through it." She looked into my eyes as I did the same to her. Finally she smiled, weakly, but still it was something.

"James Potter you really know your way into a girls heart" I chuckled.

"I try my best."

We walked out of the Three Broomsticks and out to the Shrieking Shack where we leaned against the fence near a few trees. I looked at the way her hair flowed as the wind blew through it and the way her eyes stared intently at the sky. At that moment I felt a great surge of passion for her.

I turned her to face me with one of my arms bring her close to me and I leant down and placed my lips on hers. She reacted instantly placing her hands around my neck. The kiss was full of passion and need and some how I managed to get her up against a tree as my hands started to roam her body. _Merlin this girl has me wiped, _but I didn't care.

My hands made there way up and down her side and in turn, she ran her hands through my hair which sent a shiver up my spine. Our mouth broke away for air and I kissed my way down her neck, she gave me better access by tilting my head to the side and her hand had managed to find there way to my chest. She moaned as I kissed and sucked her neck.

"James," her breathless voice managed to whisper. My pants began to tighten and I pressed my hips against hers to show her just how much she made me want her.

I moved my lips back to her mouth as we kissed even more intense then before. My hands were no longer on her side but they had slipped under her top, feeling her smooth skin.

**

* * *

Lily's point of view:

* * *

**

His hands ran up and down my side, I ran my fingers through his hair, probably messing it up even more then it already was, but the day that the messiness of his hair had irritated me had passed. We broke away for air and he stared to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to the side so he could access it better as I ran my hands down to rest on his chest. He started to suck my neck and I knew that it would leave a mark, but that make me even hotter.

"James," it had amazed me just how hard it was for me to get that single word out. His hips pressed against mine and I could feel his erection getting harder.

He moved his mouth back to mine and I was grateful, and I found that the kiss was way more intense then before. His hand went under my top making me falter, but only for a second. His touch made me tingle as he made his way up feeling ever part of my body till his hand rested on my breasts. He began to rub his thumb over my erected nipples through my strapless bra. I moaned with pleasure.

His hands then moved to the back of me, as he unclipped my bra and he pulled it out from under my top, dropping it on the floor beneath us. I had lost all sense of where I was, and once again he massaged my breasts and I moaned yet again. _His touch drives me up the wall, _our lips parted yet again for air but not for long as they started to attack each other again.

His hands had moved from my breasts down yet again, and I almost yelled but my mouth was other wise preoccupied. He hands had now passed over my bell button piercing and to the zipper on my pants, he went to unzip my pants. Alarm bells went off in my head and my hands which had not moved from his chest pushed him of me. I was scared.

He seamed shocked at first our breathing was fast and I couldn't really focus. I looked at him once again as he looked into my eye trying to read me and I pushed past him. My head told me to run. So against my better judgment I listened and ran.

"Lily," came James' voice, I didn't stop. "Lily pleases. I'm sorry!" his frustrated voice became fainter as I ran back to the passage we had come from.

**

* * *

James point of view:

* * *

**

I moved my hands steadily down her body to her pants. I made to unzip them but suddenly Lily's arms pushed me away. I stood there stunned, what had happened? I looked into her eyes and I saw a faint trace of fear. _You stupid idiot you moved to fast,_ she ran I called out to her, "Lily!" She didn't turn back "Lily pleases. I'm sorry!" I was so frustrated that I kicked the trunk of the tree, "IDIOT!" I looked down to the floor where her lace bra had fallen.

**

* * *

Reviews:

* * *

**

P ()- thanks for the review!

OTHCharmedHPFreak – I'm so sorry it took me so long again! I've been so busy and I also had a lot of trouble writing this chap, ill try my hardest to make it quicker! So sorry again!

Nothinrunlikeadeere – thanks for the review! Glad you like my story, sorry it took so long to update!

ArtemisPotter – yeh it's one of my fav chapters so far. Glad you liked it!

hazy dayz ()- thanks for the review, ill try and update sooner.

Greengrl – thanks! Wat you think of the chap?

Jingle-Bellz-ROCK – thanks for the review! I know, sorry it took so long! Im not going to stop writing it till it's finished. It just might take me a while to update chaps.

ToXiC PrInCeSs – lol here is the next chap! U wont have to look at pictures much longer of mikey and his bro u will see them live really soon!

**_Special thank_** to Joanna for the email. I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks for the tip about the lyrics. Yeh Sirius did break up with Mel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so sorry it took so long I had some trouble writing this chap as well as being really busy with school and TAFE. Hope you like it and ill try my hardest to update ASAP (I've started to write the next chap already)! Keep the reviews coming! Luv ya all! xox

By the way if anyone has idea that I can include in the story, I'm open for any suggestions….it may help with my problem of having trouble of wat to write next! Thanks again!

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS

AND

A HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *


End file.
